Ash&Misty enter the Digi-World
by animorphs17
Summary: Ash,Misty, Pikachu stumble into Digimon World while chasing Agumon and meet the Digi-Destined. Now they must work togther to survive and to get home. Takes place in Season 01 right after the Digidestined meet the Dark Masters.
1. So It All Beigns....

NARATOR: Brock, Misty, and our bumbling hero Ash are on the route to Animor town. There Ash hopes to win his the final badge to enter the Rachel Memorial League. Little do they know that they're next adventure will be one of their greatest.  
  
ASH: How much further is it?  
  
MISTY:(angrily) STOP ASKING THAT! WE'LL GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!  
  
ASH: And when's that?  
  
MISTY: YOU BIG BABY! STOP WHINING!  
  
BROCK: (thinking) Now Ash is gonna say 'I'm not a baby!' Misty will go 'Are so'. Ash will say 'Am not' They'll argue and Pikachu will shock them.  
  
ASH: I'M NOT A BABY!  
  
MISTY: ARE SO!  
  
ASH: AM NOT!  
  
PIKACHU: Pika Pika CHUUUUU! (Uses Thundershock)  
  
Misty and Ash fall to the ground charred.  
  
BROCK: It's shameless the way you to flirt.  
  
ASH and MISTY: WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!  
  
A VOICE IN THE WOODS: Pepper Breath!  
  
A fireball shoots by and ignites some trees.  
  
ASH: What was that?  
  
ASH ANNOUNCING TITLE: Welcome to the Digiworld!  
  
VOICE: Pepper Breath!  
  
Ash, Brock, and Misty are runing through the woods to the source of the sound. Soon they enter a clearing and see another Pokemon trainer and a small yellow lizard. On the ground is an unconsious Squirtle. The Pokemon trainer recalls Squirtle and runs off.  
  
YELLOW LIZARD: That'll teach you to mess with me!  
  
ASH: What kind of Pokemon is that?  
  
BROCK: I don't know. Ask Dexter.  
  
Ash pulls out Dexter and points it at the yellow lizard.  
  
DEXTER: Pokemon species unknown.  
  
ASH: (SMILING SLYLY) A new species of Pokemon? I'm gonna capture it!  
  
He leaps out of the weeds with Pikachu. The yellow lizard turns and looks at the new threats.  
  
YELLOW LIZARD: Not more of you.  
  
MISTY: (SURPRISED) Y... you can talk?  
  
YELLOW LIZARD: PEPPER BREATH!  
  
A fireball shoots out an barely misses Pikachu.  
  
ASH: Pikachu use your Thundershock!  
  
PIKACHU: Pika... CHUUUUUUU!  
  
The electric atack hits the yellow lizard. It shaked its head dazed and cocks its head back.  
  
YELLOW LIZARD: Pepper Breath!  
  
A fireball shoots out and knocks Pikachu out. The Yellow Lizard takes off while Ash tends to Pikachu. Then Ash and Misty go chasing the yellow lizard while Brock starts dinner. After a few minutes they see it running and continue the chase. Soon it runs into some bushes and Pikachu, Ash, and Misty follow. Suddenly they're falling down the side of a cliff. Below them is a portal. They go through it and our knocked unconsious.  
  
FEMALE VOICE: He's starting to wake up.  
  
ASH: Ung... My head.  
  
Ash opens his eyes and sees eight kids, 3 girls and 5 boys, looking down at him. Next to then our Eight creatures, including the yellow lizards. Ash sits up, but falls back down dizzy.  
  
GIRL IN PINK COWBOY OUTFIT: Take it easy. You had a bad fall.  
  
Ash looked at them all. There was the girl in the pink cowboy outfit. A girl with a weird helmet, a yellow shirt and jeans, and a girl who looked to be about 7 or 8. One of the boys wore goggles and blue clothing. Another was around the little girls age and wore a green helmet and green clothing. He was standing next to a kid who had blond hair that was a mess... like Ash's own hair. Off to the side was a kid with a computer and a kid with glasses.  
  
Ash then looked at the creatures. There was the yellow lizard, what seemed to be a large bug, a cat, what looked like a yellow and white pork roast with wings for ears, a pink bird, some kind of plant creature, a sea lion, and a dog like creature with a big horn.  
  
ASH: Misty? Pikachu? Are they all right?  
  
BOY WITH GOGGLES: The redhead and yellow rat thing? Yeah. They seem fine. Still knocked out though.  
  
YELLOW LIZARD: We shouldn't even help you after how you attacked me!  
  
BOY WITH COMPUTER: Agumon calm down. I'm sure theres a logical explanation.  
  
ASH: Who are you all?  
  
GIRL WITH HELMET: Sorry. I'm Sora. The boy with goggles is Tai and his little sister is Kari. The girl in pink is Mimi. The blond is Matt and the kid in green is his lttle brother T.K. That's Izzy with the PC. And thats Joe. We're the Digi-Destined.  
  
ASH: (POINTING AT CREATURES) And those are?  
  
IZZY: Our Digimon. The yellow lizard is Agumon and is Tai's. Mine is Tentomon the bug, The plant is Palmon and belongs to Mimi. The cat is Gatomon and is Kari's. Joe's is Gomamon and T.K. has Patamon, the thing with wings. Matt has Gabumon, the dog thing, and the bird is Sora's. Its caled Biyomon.  
  
ASH: Digimon? You mean Pokemon right?  
  
KARI: NO. We mean Digimon. What's a Pokemon?  
  
ASH: WAAAA! You don't know what a Pokemon is?  
  
Ash then picked up Pikachu.  
  
ASH: This is a Pokemon. This is my best friend Pikachu.  
  
PIKACHU: (STARTING TO WAKE) Pika Pi?  
  
Ash then pulls of five Pokeballs and tosses them. Out comes Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Totodile, and Noctowl. Ash introduces them.  
  
PATAMON: You keep them in those little balls? That's cruel!  
  
ASH: Thats where my Pokemon live. They like it!  
  
All of Ash's Pokemon nod in agreement. Ash then calls them back into the Pokeballs.  
  
ASH: Oh, by the way, my name is Ash Ketchum.  
  
Ash then pulls out Dexter and points it at the Digimon he looks at it confused when it doesn't register any of them.  
  
ASH: All of your Pokemon aren't listed. They're all new species! Wanna battle against my Bulbasaur?  
  
MATT: They aren't Pokemon!  
  
PALMON: (HORRIFIED) You make your things battle?!  
  
ASH: Of course. That's the whole point of being a Pokemon trainer.  
  
Misty then wakes up and slowly gets up. Ash introduces them to the eight others. She thanks them for the help.  
  
GABUMON: Misty, what is Ash talking about forcing the creatures of yours to battle?  
  
MISTY: Huh? You mean Pokemon battling? What about it?  
  
All the Digimon and other kids tok a step back in surprise and disgust.  
  
GOMAMON: How can you do that? Don't you care about them?  
  
ASH: Of course I do. That's why I take good care of my Pokemon and they obey me!  
  
MISTY:(SLYLY) What about back in the Oarnge Island League with Charizard?  
  
ASH: WAAAA! Charizard obeyed me in the end didn't he?  
  
MISTY: But not at first, cause you were such a sloppy trainer.  
  
ASH: TAKE THAT BACK! I WAS A GOOD TRAINER!  
  
MISTY: WAS NOT!  
  
ASH: WAS SO!  
  
MISTY: WAS NOT!  
  
ASH: WAS SO!  
  
PIKACHU:(USES THRUNDERBOLT) PIKA PIKA CHUUUUUU!  
  
Both Misty and Ash fall over charred. The Digimon and kids just stare at Ash and Misty. After a few minutes they get up and brush themselves off.  
  
TAI: Are you two all right?  
  
ASH: Yeha. It was just a Thunderbolt attack.  
  
MISTY: We've been through worse.  
  
JOE: By the way you two fight, your dating aren't you?  
  
Misty and Ash both blush and look at each other for a second before glaring at Joe.  
  
ASH and MISTY: YOU MUST BE CRAZY!!!!  
  
Misty proceeds to whack Joe on the head with her mallet, knocking him down. She then hits a laughing Ash with it and knocks him down.  
  
MISTY:(CALMLY) Me and Ash are just friends. Nothing more.  
  
SORA: Oh... well that's good.  
  
MISTY: (GLARING AT SORA) And whats that supposed to mean?  
  
MIMI: Sora just means that a cute boy like Ash shouldn't be with a violent tempered weirdo like you and should be with either me or Sora.  
  
MISTY: I'LL SHOW YOU VIOLENT!  
  
She lunges at Mimi, but Palmon holds Misty back with its Poision Ivy attack. After a few minutes everyone is calm and talking again.  
  
PIKACHU: Pikachu!  
  
GATOMON: Why does Pikachu just keep saying its name over and over?  
  
ASH: Cause Pokemon can only say there names. You should know that Gatomon.  
  
GATOMON: Why?  
  
ASH: Cause your a Pokemon!  
  
Gatomon stares at him and slashes Ash with her claws He falls back in pain. Pikachu then uses Thunder attack on Gatomon and knocks her down. All the Digi-Destined run over and check on Gatomon.  
  
KARI: Poor Gatomon. Pikachu! You mean little rat, why'd you attack her?"  
  
PIKACHU: (POINTING AT ASH) Pikachu pika pikau pikachu pika pi chu!  
  
MISTY: Pikachu says that Gatomon shouldn't have attacked Ash. He was just defending his trainer.  
  
PATAMON: I'll show you! BOOM BUBBLE!  
  
A clear bubble hits Pikachu and knocks him down. Ash and Misty stare at it angrily.  
  
MISTY: So you want to battle? Fine! GOLDEEN! PSYDUCK! HORSEA! STARYU! STARMIE! I CHOOSE YOU!  
  
ASH: Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Totodile, and Noctowl I choose you!  
  
Then Ten Pokemon come out of their Pokeballs and stare at the Digimon who have formed into a row. The two forces glare at each other angrily.  
  
MIMI: HEY! EVERYONE STOP THE FIGHTING ALL RIGHT?!?!  
  
MATT: Those two started it Mimi. We're just finishing it.  
  
ASH: We didn't start anything! It was Gatomon who started this! Bulbasaur, Chikorita use Razor Leaf attack now!  
  
Bulbasuar and Chikarita shot out Razor Leaves. The Digimon and Pokemon quickly went into battle. It was short but mean. In the end all of the Digimon lay on the ground panting. The Pokemon had more atacks and had won. None of the Pokemon were hurt either. Misty and Ash quickly recalled the Pokemon to their side and the Didgi-Destined ran to their Digimon.  
  
ASH: We win!  
  
TAI: Why did you do this? your the ones who attacked Agumon first! Not the other way around!  
  
ASH: That's a lie. Agumon launched a fireball at Pikachu first. He started this all.  
  
MISTY: That's right!  
  
KARI: Agumon did you do that?  
  
AGUMON: I.... may have.  
  
Tai and the Digi Destined walk over to Ash. Tai then holds out his hand.  
  
TAI: I'm sorry Agumon attacked you. If I had known that, the fight wouldn't have happened.  
  
Ash shook hands with Tai.  
  
ASH: I guess I was partially to blame to. I didn't think Agumon had a trainer.  
  
The Pokemon walked over to the Digimon and helped them up. They then apoligized for beating them down so badly. Soon the Digimon and Pokemon were laughing and playing. The Digimon of course didn't understand the Pokemon though.  
  
ASH: So... where are we?  
  
IZZY: Don't you know? We're in the Digital World  
  
ASH and MISTY: The Digital World?  
  
MATT: Come with us to camp and we'll explain everything, but leave your Pokemon out in case...  
  
ASH: In case of what?  
  
TAI: We'll explain at camp.  
  
The two groups then headed for the Digi-Destineds campsite. Ash had Cyndaquil start a fire. The Digi-Destined,Ash, and Misty then sat around the fire to talk.  
  
MISTY: So... what's going on exactly?  
  
IZZY: It's a long story Misty.  
  
ASH: We got the time.  
  
KARI: And I'd like to hear about before Gatomon found me.  
  
Tai then told about the Digi-Destined, Digimon, and the Digi-World. When he finished Ash and Misty stared at them surprised.  
  
ASH: But something's not right. How come you didn't know about Pokemon?  
  
IZZY: I have a theory about that. We're from two different dimensions. We come from an Earth without Pokemon. Your from a different Earth with Pokemon.  
  
MISTY: So how do we get home?  
  
TAI: We have to defeat the Dark Masters. Since you two don't have expierience, I'll take care of Misty.  
  
MATT: (ANGRILY) No. I'll watch Misty.  
  
ASH: (THINKING) Misty's mine. They better not touch her.  
  
SORA: I'll watch Ash.  
  
MISTY: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?  
  
SORA: (SLYLY) What? Its not like you have a reason to be jealous.  
  
MISTY: I AM NOT JEALOUS!  
  
SORA: Then you won't mind.  
  
Misty didn't reply. Sora walked over to Ash and grabbed his ass. Misty saw this and got angry, but didn't comment. She instead looked at Tai and Matt still argueing.  
  
MISTY: (THINKING) I like Ash... but they are cute. Maybe I can make him jealous.  
  
ASH: (THINKING) I hope Misty didn't see that.   
  
Twenty minutes later, everyone went to sleep. Misty and Ash however couldn't. They faked it though and thought about each other and what was going to happen. Soon they both were asleep to. Pikachu walked over and looked at them both. It knew about them, but Sora, Tai, and Matt could be a problem. It sighed and tried to think of a new plan. 


	2. Enter The Dark Masters

NARATOR: In our last episode, Ash and Misty were chasing what they thought to be a new Pokemon, but was in fact a Digimon! The two then fell into a portal and transported to the Digital World. There the met the Digi-Destined and their Digimon.  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
ASH: Who are you all?  
  
GIRL WITH HELMET: Sorry. I'm Sora. The boy with goggles is Tai and his little sister is Kari. The girl in pink is Mimi. The blond is Matt and the kid in green is his lttle brother T.K. That's Izzy with the PC. And thats Joe. We're the Digi-Destined.  
  
ASH: (POINTING AT CREATURES) And those are?  
  
IZZY: Our Digimon. The yellow lizard is Agumon and is Tai's. Mine is Tentomon the bug, The plant is Palmon and belongs to Mimi. The cat is Gatomon and is Kari's. Joe's is Gomamon and T.K. has Patamon, the pot roast with wings. Matt has Gabumon, the dog thing, and the bird is Sora's. Its caled Biyomon.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
NARATOR: Unfortunutly, they didn't get along and soon a fight broke out.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Gatomon stares at him and slashes Ash with her claws He falls back in pain. Pikachu then uses Thunder attack on Gatomon and knocks her down. All the Digi-Destined run over and check on Gatomon.  
  
KARI: Poor Gatomon. Pikachu! You mean little rat, why'd you attack her?"  
  
PIKACHU: (POINTING AT ASH) Pikachu pika pikau pikachu pika pi chu!  
  
MISTY: Pikachu says that Gatomon shouldn't have attacked Ash. He was just defending his trainer.  
  
PATAMON: I'll show you! BOOM BUBBLE!  
  
A clear bubble hits Pikachu and knocks him down. Ash and Misty stare at it angrily.  
  
MISTY: So you want to battle? Fine! GOLDEEN! PSYDUCK! HORSEA! STARYU! STARMIE! I CHOOSE YOU!  
  
ASH: Bulbasaur, Cyndaquil, Chikorita, Totodile, and Noctowl I choose you!  
  
Then Ten Pokemon come out of their Pokeballs and stare at the Digimon who have formed into a row. The two forces glare at each other angrily.  
  
MIMI: HEY! EVERYONE STOP THE FIGHTING ALL RIGHT?!?!  
  
MATT: Those two started it Mimi. We're just finishing it.  
  
ASH: We didn't start anything! It was Gatomon who started this! Bulbasaur, Chikorita use Razor Leaf attack now!  
  
Bulbasuar and Chikarita shot out Razor Leaves. The Digimon and Pokemon quickly went into battle. It was short but mean. In the end all of the Digimon lay on the ground panting. The Pokemon had more atacks and had won. None of the Pokemon were hurt either. Misty and Ash quickly recalled the Pokemon to their side and the Didgi-Destined ran to their Digimon.  
  
ASH: We win!  
  
(ENDFLASHBACK)  
  
NARATOR: Soon they worked things out and Ash and Misty were told about the Digital World. But soon another fight broke out.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
TAI: We have to defeat the Dark Masters. Since you two don't have expierience, I'll take care of Misty.  
  
MATT: (ANGRILY) No. I'll watch Misty.  
  
ASH: (THINKING) Misty's mine. They better not touch her.  
  
SORA: I'll watch Ash.  
  
MISTY: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?  
  
SORA: (SLYLY) What? Its not like you have a reason to be jealous.  
  
MISTY: I AM NOT JEALOUS!  
  
SORA: Then you won't mind.  
  
Misty didn't reply. Sora walked over to Ash and grabbed his ass. Misty saw this and got angry, but didn't comment. She instead looked at Tai and Matt still argueing.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
NARATOR: Soon everyone calmed down and went to sleep. What new adventures await Ash and Misty in this strange new world?  
  
MISTY INTRODUCING TITLE: Enter The Dark Masters!  
  
Everyone (Digimon, Human, and Pokemon) are sitting under a tree. They all are a little angry still about yesterday. Ash sighs and decides to break the silence.  
  
ASH: Tai. What are we gonna do about the Dark Masters?  
  
TAI: We're gonna beat them. Your Pokemon aren't Digimon so they may be of great help.  
  
PIKACHU: Pika?  
  
GATOMON: Since you don't have to worry about Digivolving and level, like Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega...  
  
KARI: You stand a better chance of fighting.  
  
MISTY: What are the Dark Masters exactly?  
  
SORA: (sarcasticly) What do you think? They're Digimon.  
  
MISTY: (angrily) I know that. I mean what Digimon?  
  
GOMAMON: Metalseadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon.  
  
ASH: Can we see them?  
  
Izzy brought up the data on all 4 Dark Masteres. When Ash and Misty were done, they stared at each other nervously.  
  
ASH: This is going to be tough...  
  
MISTY: How high is the Mega Level?  
  
MATT: Very high. Only Agumon and Gabumon can get to it.  
  
GABUMON: That's where the Pokemon come in. They are very strong and could help us.  
  
MIMI: SO what do you say? Will you help us?  
  
ASH and MISTY: Yes.  
  
T.K.: So what now?  
  
AGUMON: We go beat the Dark Masters.  
  
ASH: Then lets go. Ummm.... Where are they?  
  
Everyone falls down in stupidity. Pikachu gives Ash a quick shock to teach him not to ask dumb questions. Sora helps Ash get back up. Misty gets mad, but manages to keep her temper in check.  
  
KARI: We gotta head to Spiral Mountain right Tai?  
  
TAI: Yeah. But I don't think that's where they all are.  
  
PALMON: It makes sense. They wouldn't want all of their forces in one place.  
  
MIMI: That's right... but.... what if more inocent Digimon get hurt? Like Chumon and Piximon?  
  
JOE: We have no choice.  
  
AGUMON: Let's go beat the Dark Masters then!  
  
VOICE IN WOODS: No need. We're here!  
  
Everyone turns and sees all four Dark Masters standing at the end of the field.  
  
DIGI-DESTINED: Digivolve!  
  
AGUMON: Agumon Warp Digivolve to.... Wargreymon!  
  
GABUMON: Gabumon Warp Digivolve to..... Metalgarurumon!  
  
GOMAMON: Gomamon digivolve to.... Ikakumon!  
  
IKAKUMON: Ikakumon digivolve to.... Zudomon!  
  
GATOMON: Gatomon digivolve to.... Angewoman!  
  
PATAMON: Patamon digivolve to.... Angemon!  
  
PALMON: Palmon digivolve to.... Togemon!  
  
TOGEMON: Togemon digivolve to.... Lillymon!  
  
BIYOMON: Biyomon digivolve to..... Birdramon!  
  
BIRDRAMON: Birdramon digivolve to..... Garudamon!  
  
TENTOMON: Tentomon digivolve to.... Kabuterimon!  
  
KABUTERIMON: Kabuterimon digivolve to..... Megakabuterimon!  
  
METALSEADRAMON: Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. How pathetic. RIVER OF POWER!  
  
MACHINEDRAMON: GIGA CANNON!  
  
PIEDMON: TRUMP SWORD!  
  
PUPPETMON: PUPPET PUMMEL!  
  
The good Digimon dodged the attacks and the ground around them exploded. The Digi-Destined, Ash, and Misty ducked into the forest to hide from the attacks. The Digimon were soon locked in intense combat. Unfortunutly, the four Mega level Digimon were to much. All the Ultimates and Champion were soon to weak to fight and were forced to return to Rookie level. They ran to the others. All that was left was Metalgarurmon and Wargreymon. They glared angrily at the Dark Masters.  
  
PIEDMON: From eight to two. Time for this story to come to a close.  
  
WARGREYMON: Never! TERRA FORCE!  
  
METALGARURUMON: METAL WOLF CLAW!  
  
A bal of bright oarnge power and blue power shot for Piedmon. Machinedramon shot out a Gigacannon and obliterated the attacks. Piedmon and Puppetmon then shot out their attacks and hit Metalgarurumon. The attacks were to strong and forced him to return to an unconsious Gabumon.  
  
Metalseadramon shot out its River of Power. The attack hit Wargreymon in the chest and completely destroyed his armor. He returned to Agumon and crashed into the ground. The Dark Masters stood above the fallen Digimon.  
  
PIEDMON: And to end this, TRUMP...  
  
PIKACHU: (angrily) PIKA PIKA... PIKACHU!  
  
Pikachu used Thunder Wave attack. The electricity struck Piedmon and knocked him back, canvelling the Trump sword. The Dark Masters stared at the new challenge surprised.  
  
PUPPETMON: What Digimon is that?  
  
ASH: (coming out of woods) Its a Pokemon!  
  
MISTY:(next to Ash) And you better be afraid!  
  
MACHINEDRAMON: WHAT? More humans?!  
  
ASH: That's right. Everyone come out!  
  
Ash threw out his Pokeballs and out came Noctowl, Bulbasaur, Chikarita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. They looked at the four Dark Masters nervously.  
  
ASH: Everyone attack!  
  
All the Pokemon used their most powerful attacks. The Dark Masters managed to block most of them, but a few managed to get through and cause some damage. Piedmon dodges a Solar Beam and launched his Trump Sword for Ash. The blades got through the Pokemon's defenses and went for Ash.  
  
ASH: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
  
Suddenly the blades stopped inches infront of Ash's face. Everyone stared at it surprised. Then Misty noticed Psyduck. It was using Disable to stop the swords. It then fired them back at Piedmon. The Trump Sword hit Piedmon and knocked him down. Misty pulled out the rest of her Pokeballs. She threw her Pokeballs and soon Goldeen, Psyduck, Staryu, and Starmie were standing in the field ready for battle.  
  
PUPPETMON: We're still more powerful. PUPPET....  
  
ASH and MSITY: Everyone attack!  
  
All the Pokemon shot their attacks. Fire, Water, Vines, Razor Leaves, Electricity, and Hypnosis Rays struck Puppetmon and sent him flying into the air. Soon Puppetmon was out of sight.  
  
MACHINEDRAMON: Piedmon, we must go plan around this new flaw.  
  
PIEDMON: (sigh) Very well. We'll kill them all later.  
  
The Dark Masters disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
ASH: (doing Victory pose) I'm the best!  
  
Sora ran over and hugged Ash. HE looked surprised but didn't do anything.Misty glared holes in Sora's back. If looks could kill, Sora would be a pile of shredded ash. Misty turned and saw Matt and Tai standing there. Sora let go of Ash and the two looked at Matt and Tai.  
  
TAI: Misty, that was a great job. I couldn't have done a better job myself.  
  
AGUMON: And we tried! Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Thanks for the help.  
  
T.K. and Kari: You both did good.  
  
Matt walked over and hugged Misty. Tai and Ash both looked at him surprised and angry. Soon everyone was standing around talking.  
  
ASH: So what are we going to do now?  
  
PALMON: Head for Spiral Mountain.  
  
GATOMON: And save the worlds!  
  
Biyomon flew up and old the others where the mountain was. It was over 500 miles away. After a long rest to revive the Digimon the group started for the mountain.  
  
NARATOR: What new plans will the Dark Masters try to defeat the Digi-Destined, Ash, and Misty? Tune in to the next episode of Pokemon Meets Digimon!  



	3. Misty/Sora's Rival

NARATOR: It has been three days since Ash and Misty stumbled into the Digital World and met the Digi-Destined and their Digimon. Since then they have encountered all four Dark Masters and barely have escaped. Genai has told them to head for Spiral Mountain. Now they are heading there to save the Digi World and go home.... if they an ever find the way that is.  
  
ASH: (tired) Sora, are you SURE that this is the way to Spiral Mountain? I knew we shouldn't have listened to you!  
  
SORA: (teasingly) Yeah right! You couldn't find your way around at a yacht club! Besides Biyomon said it was this way.  
  
MISTY: (Thinking) Stupid Sora. Flirting with Ash. He's mine...(Outoud) Stop it you two. Arguing like this won't get us out of the forest any faster than at the rate we're going!  
  
Pikachu: (in agreement) Pika...(ears twitch) Pika...Pika...pikachu?  
  
KARI: What is it Pikachu?  
  
Pikachu's ears twitch rapidly. Pikachu hears something they don't hear. Pikachu runs towards the noise.  
  
ASH ANNOUNING TITLE: Catherine, the Mysterious Girl!  
  
Agumon: What's the matter Pikachu?  
  
The group follow Pikachu and they stop when they saw a girl sitting on the ground with her face buried in to her hands crying. Apparently that was the noise that Pikachu had heard that got his attention.  
  
She had red hair that was down to her waist. Her eyes were a deep green and she had a cute face in general with dimples to top. She wore a light blue tanktop and a bright red skirt.  
  
Ash: Hey, what's wrong?  
  
The girl looked up at Ash and she just cried more.  
  
Girl: (crying) I W-WANNA GO HOOOOOOOOME! WAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
MATT: Join the club miss. We're in the same boat as you. Whats your name?  
  
The girl sniffled sadly, wiping her eyes and getting up.She then walked over to Matt and shook his hand eagerly, still sniffling a little.  
  
Girl: My name is Catherine.  
  
MATT: Really? Well my name is...  
  
Catherine blinked then turned to face Ash, a goof smile forming on her face and eyes widening stupidly. ((A/N: Think Brock around a cute girl))  
  
Catherine: (offering her hand to Ash) And who's THIS handsome young man?  
  
Matts jaw dropped in a mix of shock and embaressment at being blown off before him even getting to tell Catherine his name.  
  
Ash: (hesitantly shaking hands with Catherine) Ummm I'm Ash Ketchum from the town of Pallet. (points to Pikachu on his head) And this is Pikachu! I guess Pikachu heard you crying and we followed him.  
  
Ash then proceeded to introduc everyone in the group and the Digimon. The Digi-Destined then explained who they were and what they were doing and trying to complete. Catherine jaw dropped in shock then she shook it off with a gentle smile.  
  
Catherine: (in awe) Wow. You guys are like truly amazing! Especially you Ashy. I wish I had a Digiman or some Pokemans.  
  
Misty and Sora were now glaring at Catherine, because of the way she was talking to Ash in such a... seducive way, and infatuated voice at Ash. Misty shoved Ash out of the way, knocking him onto his butt. She held out her hand for Catherine.  
  
Misty: (rushing) And umm my name is Misty.  
  
Catherine glared at Misty, but didn't say anything to her. Misty's eyes narrowed even more, but she didn't say anything either.  
  
Catherine: Well, I just want to go home. I dunno why but I get a feeling that somethings around here somewhere that may help me. Maybe its in the mountains though...  
  
TENTOMON: We've been trying to get there. But we've been in this forest since yesterday. We've been trying to follow the map but Sora got us lost.  
  
SORA: (aggravated) I DID NOT!  
  
BIYOMON: I know we're going the right way.  
  
ASH: At least Misty isn't leading!  
  
Misty growled menacingly and whacked Ash hard with her Mallet. Ash yelled out and collapsed to the ground as Misty gave him another smack for good measures.  
  
ASH: WAAAAA!  
  
Catherine: HEY! DON'T DO THAT! How could you hurt such a cute guy you Amazon?! (reaching down to help Ash up) Are you okay Ash?  
  
ASHh: (totally oblivious as to what Catherine just said) Ummm yeah.  
  
Sora and Misty both snarled quietly. Neither of the two liked the way Catherine was throwing gerself at Ash. But neither didn't say anything since obviously Ash didn't notice and it wouldnt help to cause havoc now.  
  
MIMI: So Catherine, how did you get here?  
  
Catherine: I really don't know. But I wanna go home to my family... Can I tag along with you guys?  
  
JOE: We'd be more than happy too!  
  
ASH: (sweatdrop) Umm yeah. It shouldn't be a problem.  
  
Catherine: (giggles and bats her eyes at Ash) Your an angel, umm...(looks towards Ash) what's your name again?  
  
ASH: Ash Ketchum...  
  
Catherine: What a cute name for such a cute guy.  
  
Sora and Misty's face turned pure pissed off at the fact Catherine was now also after Ash.  
  
PATAMON: We should continue on our way or we'll never beat the Dark Masters.  
  
TAI: (firmly) Come on guys...if Catherine needs to go home, then we better get going!  
  
Ash: Right. Come on Pikachu. Come on Misty.  
  
Pikachu: (still clinging to Ash's head) Chu chu chu!  
  
Misty: Right.  
  
T.K.: My feet hurt. Can't we take a rest?  
  
TAI: No. We have to keep going.  
  
KARI: But Tai, my feet hurt to!  
  
MIMI: Mine to!  
  
Soon everyone was complaining. Tai gave in with an annoyed sigh and agreed to rest. Everyone cheered happily and sat down in the grass. Sora and Misty already weren't liking Catherine.They watched as she sat next to Ash and began talking to him.  
  
GATOMON: (whispering) Kari, did you notie something about Catherine?  
  
KARI: Gatomon, its not nice to tease someone.  
  
GATOMON: that's not what I mean.There's something about her I don't like....  
  
GOMAMON: She's right. I sense it to. Catherine is bad news.  
  
KARI: All right. Go ask the other Digimon. See if everyone agrees, but don't let Catherine catch you.  
  
Gomamon and Gatomon asked the other. All agreed she wasn't good. Meanwhile Matt had walked over to Misty.  
  
MATT: Hey Misty. What's wrong?  
  
MISTY: (embaressed) Huh? Oh... nothing. Just thinking about things...  
  
MATT: Oh. So what do you think of Catherine?  
  
MISTY: (bluntly) I don't like that slutty little tramp.  
  
MATT: Me neither. I mean she has to be pretty messed up to be interested in Ash.  
  
MISTY: (surprised and a little angry) Oh and why is that?  
  
MATT: Well, the kid isn't exactly the brightest. Plus he's immature, egotistical, arogant, and so on.  
  
MISTY: (menacingly, reaching for her Mallet) Don't talk about Ash like that Matt or else...  
  
MATT: (raising hands up defensively) You say that about him all the time though.  
  
MISTY: I....  
  
Misty frowned realizing Matt is right. She does make fun oh Ash a lot .But she doesn't mean any of the things she says. Misty looks at Matt.  
  
MISTY:(sadly) Yeah... I do tease him a lot. But I don't mean anything. He's my friend.  
  
MATT: (lightly hugs Mistyt) Hey, don't worry about it. I'm sure he knows your playing.  
  
Matt then noticed that Ash and Tai were glaring at him angrily. Matt smiled smugly and winked at them.  
  
TAI: (annoyed and angry) Okay.Thats enough break. Time to go!  
  
MIMI: How much further is it until Spiral Mountain?  
  
BIYOMON: I'll go look. Tentomon, why don't you come with me?  
  
TENTOMON: I don't see why but okay.  
  
PALMON: I hope its not much further.  
  
Catherine: Oh are you talking about the really big twirly mountain?  
  
GABUMON:Yes. You know of it?  
  
Catherine: Well yeah! I appeared next to it when I came into this world. It's pretty far away though  
  
BIYOMON:(Flying down) She's right.  
  
TENTOMON:It's at least one hundred miles away!  
  
ASH: Waaa, that's ok. We'll make it. Let's get going guys.  
  
IZZY: (looking at P.C.) Hold it. Acording to the map, there's a village of good Digimon near by. Maybe we should head there first.  
  
MISTY: (eagerly) Right! Anything to get away from... I mean... I... uh... anything so that way we can get to home!  
  
Catherine glared at Misty who angrily glared back. It was clear that they were oth thinking the smae thing at each other at that second..."I loathe you."  
  
TAI: (sighs) Yeah we better get going.  
  
Catherine: Hold on a second! Don't tell me your suggesting we go for Kirbish Village in one day? That place is far away from here!  
  
TENTOMON: (studies computer) I dunno, It looks like its only a little bit away. We'd probably be able to make it there quickly.  
  
Catherine: Trust me. I'm right. Why would I lie?  
  
Everybody exchanged tired looks and sighed. For some reason, nobody bothered to question Catherines arguement.  
  
ASH: Well... if thats the case, why don't we crash here?  
  
SORA: That's a godd idea Ash. Tai, what do you think?.  
  
TAI: Well, I think some of us should move on just incase something happens.  
  
Everyone agreeds to go with Tai exept Biyomon, Sora, Ash, Misty and Catherine.  
  
MATT: All right then! Hey Catherine, how'd you like to come with me?  
  
Catherine: No thanks Matt. You go on ahead.  
  
Matt sighed and walked away dejectedly. Sora Ash and Misty sat down on the ground with Pikachu and the other Pokemon. Catherine stood next to them and watched Misty gave her an evil look for measures.  
  
MISTY: Catherine an you set up camp for us? We have to handle the Digimon and Pokemon.  
  
Catherine: Nope. At least not yet.  
  
SORA: (annoyed) Well, we're busy so you got to do it.  
  
Catherine: (annoyed) Fine! Make me do the work... Ash, help me out will you?  
  
Catherine grabbed Ash's hands and pulled him up as with a frustrated sigh. Pikachu fell on the ground and rubbed its head, sending out a Thunderbolt., Downside, it hit Ash when it really was aimed for Catherine.  
  
Ash: (yelling and falling over fried) WAAAAAAAA! PIKACHU!  
  
Pikachu: (runs over to Ash and pats him) Pikapi? Chu pika?  
  
Ash: (meekly) WHY PIKACHU?  
  
Catherine: Wow. Your Pikachu must be strong to be able to do that to you. a little weird though.  
  
PIKAHU: (angrily) Pika!  
  
MISTY: (just as pissed as Pikachu) Shut up you tramp! Dont you talk about my friends Pikachu like that!  
  
Catherine stepped back with her eyes narrowing on Misty.  
  
Catherine: (surprised) You mean Ash is your boyfriend?  
  
Sora looks at Misty in jealousy and a little surprised. Ash and Misty glance at each other and blushed deeply.  
  
MISTY: (sweatdrop) What? No! Of course not! We're just friends!  
  
Catherine: Then why you getting jealous?  
  
MISTY: (embaressed and angry) WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!  
  
SORA: (annoyed and angry) How about we change the subject?  
  
Catherine: Fine!  
  
Sora and Misty turned and started cooking dinner. When the food was finished, they split it between themselves and the Digimon/Pokemon to eat.  
  
Catherine: Hey Ash, I just had a thought. I know of this field close by and I'd like to see your Pokemons powers. Can you show me?  
  
ASH: Hey! Yeah! That's a great idea! Lets go!  
  
Ash and Catherine got up. Misty sighed and looked at Sora.  
  
MISTY: Great, he's getting in over his head again.  
  
SORA: I noticed he does that a lot.  
  
BIYOMON: Hey!I I could practice there to!  
  
Catherine: Well... I guess...  
  
MISTY: (smiling) Yeah! Its always cool to see Pikachu and his attacks. Let's all go!  
  
Catherine: (sighs) Yeah... I guess... Lets get going I guess....  
  
Catherine began to walk off. Ash got up and Pikachu jumped on his head. The group then walke into the woods.  
  
MISTY: (whispering to Ash) Ash, I don't think we should be doing this...  
  
ASH: (confused) Why? Just a little practice.  
  
MISTY: Well its just that, we barely know her.  
  
SORA:Misty's right. We shouldn't trust her.  
  
Ash: I know she's a little... different, but I think she's nice.  
  
Misty: (sighs) I guess so.  
  
They walked onward and Catherine grabbed Ash's hand. Ash got a little nervous but Misty and Sora got irritated. Sora managed to stay quiet but Misty....  
  
MISTY: (yelling at Catherine) WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?  
  
Catherine: What are you talking about? Geez, you got a short temper Misty. Chill out already and quit being such a nutjob!  
  
MISTY: (angry) WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?  
  
SORA: Chill girls chill. You guys don't wanna get into a fight!  
  
MISTY: (crosses her arms) Hmph.  
  
Catherine stuck out her tongue and pulls down her eyelid while Ash and Sora weren't looking. Misty's head virtually explodes with hate.  
  
MISTY: (thinking) I HATE THAT SLUTTY WHORE!  
  
They continued walking in silence for awhile in a tense angry silence betwen Misty and Catherine. The others were just silent because of those two. Suddenly Catherine just collapsed. Everyone gathered around her nervously.  
  
Sora: Are you ok?  
  
Catherine: My head... Can you get me... a drink or something?  
  
SORA: (nodding) Water...got it...I'll be right back! Come on Biyomon!  
  
The two quickly got up and ran off to get water for Catherine.  
  
Catherine: Misty, Can you... help me out?  
  
MISTY: (lightly concerned) What do you want me to do?  
  
Catherine: Tell Sora to get me... alot of water... like... alot...  
  
Misty hesitated. Deep down she was enjoying watching this tramp suffer. But...  
  
ASH: Misty, you better hurry!  
  
MISTY: What? Oh yeah right.  
  
Misty got up and left following where Sora had went. Ash then lifted up Catherine's head worriedly about her.  
  
ASH: Don't worry, Sora and Misty will be back with the water.  
  
Catherine smiled and hugged Ash. His eyes widened and he jerked back away from her.  
  
ASH: What the?!  
  
PIKACHU: (nervously) PikaPi...  
  
Catherine: Thanks Ash. You're just being so nice and everything.  
  
ASH: Its nothing really...  
  
Suddenly Catherine just stood up and brushed herself off. Ash jerked back in surprise again and just stared at her shocked.  
  
Catherine: Actually, I'm ffeeling alot better now. Come on Ash! Lets get going!  
  
ASH: But what about Sora and Misty?  
  
Catherine: (with a snobby tone) Who cares about them? Don't you want to show me Pikachu do all of his attacks and tricks?  
  
ASH: Yeah but...can't we wait?  
  
Catherine: If we wait any longer, then they'll be nothing there.  
  
ASH: We can always try again tomorrow since we're staying longer right?  
  
Catherine: (getting frustrated) But I want to see it now!  
  
PIKAHU: Pikachu...  
  
ASH: (hesitantly) Are you sure?  
  
Catherine: Of course! Come on and lets go!  
  
Ash looked back hoping to find Sora and Misty already coming back, but they were nowhere in sight. With a sigh Ash reluctantly followed Catherine. Pikachu growled quietly, not liking the fact they were ditching Misty... or Sora. Pikachu took a bit of his left over food and began leaving a trail so that way Misty and Sora could find them later.  
  
Soon they got to a field, and what looked like an old, bent out of shape log mansion. As they entered, Ash looked around hesitantly at the drab one roomed walls.  
  
ASH: Hey! I thought you said we could practice in here!  
  
PIKACHU: Pika!  
  
Catherine: Well.. I guess I was a little off. Funny... I didn't remember it being this bad...  
  
Catherine started going up a flight of stairs. Ash and Pikachu exchanged looks and then hesitantly followed Catherine up.  
  
***At the same time....***  
  
SORA: Hey! Where'd they go?  
  
MISTY: Well... they couldn't have gotten far. Right?  
  
SORA: But why would they leave....Uh oh....  
  
MISTY: (confused) What?  
  
Biyomon pointed out the trail of food crumbs.  
  
BIYOMON: Hey, wasn't that the food Pikachu was eating earlier?  
  
SORA: Maybe they went that way. Biyomon, follow the crumbs to Ash and tell him to wait up ok?  
  
BIYOMON: Right!  
  
Biyomon then flew off. Sora and Misty started followed the trail of crumbs. Misty was determined to find Ash. She hated the fact she left Ash alone with that tramp, and now was hoping Catherine was not throwing herself at Ash the way she had been doing all morning. Misty had been pissed the whole morning, but it seemed like Ash hadn't notice a thing. For once Misty was glas Ash is so dense about flirting.  
  
* * * Back at the building... * * *  
  
ASH: Ummm...Catherine...are you sure we're gonna find anything up here? I'm getting bored.  
  
Catherine: (eyes him seductively) Ohhh... bored? I have some ideas.  
  
ASH: (nervously) Ummm.... I.... well what do you want to do?  
  
Catherine suddenly wrapped her arms around his waist. Ash tried to pull back but her grip was strong and wouldn't let go. He then heard a ruffling of wings, but didn't see anything. He did sense he was being watched though.  
  
Catherine: (giggles) Thet is so nice Ash.  
  
ASH: (surprised) It is?  
  
Catherine: Oh yes...  
  
Pikachu lowered its ears and snarled. It was hating how Catherine was trying to steal Ash right behind Misty's back. He was getting ready to attack when Pikachu thought he heard a noise coming from one of the doors. Pikachu sniffed around, but then realized someone was covering its mouth. Pikachu gave out a muffled cry.  
  
PIKACHU: (muffled) Pikapi!  
  
ASH: (frightened) PIKACHU! Where are you?  
  
Catherine sighed and turned Ash's head around and forcefully gave him a kiss on the lips. Ash struggled, trying to get away. After a few seconds he succeeded, lips burning causing him to be nausious.  
  
ASH: Catherine! What the heck was that for?  
  
Catherine: Oh Ash, you probably didn't notice, but I kinda love you  
  
ASH: (nervously) I'm flattered and all... but Catherine... I don't like you like that...  
  
Catherine put her arms around him again.  
  
Catherine: (giggles) You mean you like the scrawny twep? Who cares about her?  
  
ASH: (defensivly) I do...  
  
Catherine: And then there's Sora.She a freak!  
  
ASH: (defensivly)Hey! Sora's my friend.Don't talk about her like.....  
  
SORA and BIYOMON: (running up) Hey Ash!  
  
Ash: SORA! BIYOMON!  
  
Catherine: Hell... This just will not do...  
  
Catherine pulled out a control box from her pocket. She pressed a button and Sora fell through the floor of the building. Biyomon shot down to help her friend.  
  
ASH: WAAAAAAA! Sora! Biyomon! What happened? Hey! What did you do with my friend?  
  
Catherine: (evil grin) Had to get rid of them some how didn't I?  
  
ASH: WHAT?!?!  
  
Catherine: Oh Ash. You never do understand much of anything do you? Haven't figured it out yet?  
  
Catherine started grabbing for Ash's Pokéballs. Ash's eyes widened and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from the Pokeballs.  
  
ASH: (gripping tightly on her arm) What do you think YOU'RE doing?  
  
Catherine: I just want to see them.  
  
ASH: First you hurt Sora, and now you want to see my Pokemon again? There's something really weird about you.  
  
Catherine stepped back. She then flipped open a switch on her watch and began talking loudly and menacingly.  
  
Catherine: Start it.  
  
ASH: Waaaaaa?  
  
Catherine grinned as all of a sudden a net dropped onto Ash.  
  
Ash: WAAAAAAA! HEY!  
  
Catherine laughed and came over and reached for the Pokéballs. Ash bit her hand in the process. She pulled back and began jumping around the room in pain.  
  
ASH: HA! Teach you to mess around with me!  
  
Then all of a sudden, something popped down from the ceiling. A stage with Pikachu, Biyomon, and Sora in seperate cages. Catherine stepped back and changed into Piedmon as Puppetmon rose out of the ground.  
  
ASH: The Dark Masters! Why the heck are YOU guys here?  
  
PIEDMON: There's a simple answer to all this little kid, We're here to kill you.  
  
ASH: Waaaaaa! You...tricked me!  
  
PIEDMON: (evil laugh) So it would seem! I swear kid, how could you be so stupid?  
  
ASH: Raaaaargh....I can't believe you.  
  
SORA: Ash!  
  
PIKACHU: Pika pi!  
  
ASH: Sora! Pikachu! You better let them go!  
  
PIEDMON: Not until al your Pokemon are dead. AND THIS TIME DON'T BITE OFF MY HAND!  
  
PUPPETMON: HAHAHAHA! You tell him! HUH?  
  
Puppetmon fell over onto the ground when water all of a sudden spurted out at him.  
  
PUPPETMON: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I didn'torder a bath! What's going on?  
  
SORA: What?  
  
PIKACHU: Pika?  
  
ASH: Waaaaaa?  
  
Everyone turned around and saw Misty standing with her Staryu. Staryu had squirted Puppetmon with water.  
  
ASH: (eyes water) Misty!  
  
MISTY: You better let my friends go right now!  
  
PUPPETMON: Not now you little pest! We're just warming up!  
  
MISTY: YOU STUPID PEICE OF WOOD!!  
  
PUPPETMON: (sarcastically) Oh... I'm shaking... a little starfish is gonna beat me!.  
  
MISTY: Staryu, swift attack now!  
  
STARYU: Hiya!  
  
Staryu had stars spurt out of its gems and whacked Puppetmon down again to the ground.  
  
MISTY: Hydro Pump Staryu!  
  
Staryu did the attack and the water hit Puppetmon and blasted him into the distance at lightning speed. All that was left was Piedmon.  
  
MISTY: Staryu, water gun now!  
  
PIEDMON: Trump Sword!  
  
Staryu was confused so it spurted its water everywhere. It hit Ash's net and weakened it, enabling Ash to tear at it with his bear hands. Staryu continued however to spurt water everywhere. Then the swords came from no where and hit Staryu and send it hurtling across the room. Misty ran towards Staryu.  
  
MISTY: (worried) Staryu, are you ok?  
  
PIEDMON: Trump Sword!  
  
Four large sword headed for Misty's head. She closed her eyes in fear, waiting for then end. Afer a few seconds she opened hem and saw he swords dangling three inches away. Wrapped around them were Bulvasaur's vine. Misty looked over and saw Ash out of the net.  
  
ASH: Good job Bulbasaur. Now use Razor Leaf to distract Piedmon and free the others!  
  
BULBASAUR: Bulba  
  
Bulbasaur shot out Razor Leaves. Some went to Piedmon and cut him up slightly, while the rest destroyed the cages. Sora and Biyomon landed on the ground while Pikachu quickly ran over to Bulbasaur.  
  
SORA: BIYOMON! You ready?  
  
BIYOMON: Let's go!  
  
BIYOMON: Biymon digivolve to..... Birdramon!  
  
Biyomon began to change. Soon it was a large flaming bird with a tootehed beak.  
  
BIRDRAMON: Birdramon digivolve to.... Garudamon!  
  
Birdramon grew bigger and became a large bird-like person. It stretched and glared at Piedmon.  
  
PIEDMON: No matter. I'll still be victorious. TRUMP SWORD!  
  
ASH: BULBASAUR! VINE WHIP!  
  
The vines shot out and knocked Piedmon's Trump Swords aside. Bulbasaur then used Vine Whip on Piedmon. The slender vines repeatedly struck him and Piedmon flinched and stepped back in pain. Bulbasaur didn't stop the whiping though.  
  
GARUDAMON: WING BLADE!  
  
A large flaming bird shot out and hit Piedmon. It knocked him back, but didn't take him down. Piedmon glared angrily at the new challenges.  
  
ASH: Pikachu! Thunderbolt now!  
  
Pikachu: Pika.....CHU!  
  
Pikachu gave a HUGE thunderbolt attack on Piedmon that sent them hurtling in the air. He then crashed to the ground with a loud thud. Garudamon then used another Wing Blade attack and hit Piedmon again. Piedmon was now covered in cuts, electric burns, fire burns, and large bruises. He slowly got up and glared at the group.  
  
PIEDMON: You may have won this time, but I'll be back!  
  
Piedmon then threw several smoke bombs on the ground. When the smoke cleared Piedmon was gone. Garudamon quickly returned to a tired Biyomon.  
  
ASH: We did it!  
  
Pikachu came running up to Ash at full speed.  
  
PIKACHU: (eyes shimmering) PIKA!  
  
ASH: (cheerfully) Pikachu!  
  
Ash hugged Pikachu and Pikachu gleamed with delight.  
  
ASH: Oh Pikachu. It's great to have you back. Go help Sora and Biyomon up though. Okay?  
  
Pikachu nodded and ran over to the two. Ash then walked over to Misty who was returning Staryu to her Pokéball.  
  
ASH: Staryu will be all right, right?  
  
MISTY: (smiles) Yes Ash. Staryu will be all right.  
  
ASH: That's good. Thanks Misty. You saved us all.  
  
MISTY:(smiling) It was no problem.  
  
Just then Sora, Biyomon, and Pikachu came over. Pikachu took its perch on Ash's head and looked at everyone.  
  
PIKACHU: Pika Pi Chu?  
  
SORA: What Pikachu?  
  
ASH: Pikachu asked how Biyomon is.  
  
SORA: Oh. She'll be fine.  
  
BIYOMON:(teasingly) I can speak for myself Sora! I just need a little rest before I'm one hundred percent again.  
  
MISTY: Thanks for the help Biyomon. You to Sora.  
  
SORA: No problem. After all, we still have are little challenge going.  
  
Misty blushed slightly and looked away embaressed.  
  
ASH:(curiously) What challenge?  
  
MISTY: (quickly) Nothing concerning you Ash. Let's get to the others. Biyomon, do you think you can become Birdraon and give us a lift?  
  
BIYOMON: Sure.  
  
ASH: Right, let's go.  
  
Biyomon succesfully became Birdramon and everyone got on. Soon they flew into he air. After twenty minutes of searching, they found the others just about to go to sleep. Ash told about Catherine and what happened. Everyone found the part about Piedmon kissing Ash to be funny. Soon they were all in tents. Ash looked out of his tent and saw Misty sitting off to the side, looking up at the stars. He quietly walked over to her. Misty smiled seeing the start of a meteor shower.  
  
MISTY: It's beautiful...  
  
Ash smiled and walked over to Misty. She saw him and moved over so he could sit on the log to. They both watched the stars for a few minutes in silence. HE then sighed and decided to save his friendship with her.  
  
ASH: Misty, I'm sorry. I should have know that it was Piedmon...  
  
MISTY: It's not your fault. You just trust everyone and thats a good thing. If anyone, it's my fault because I left you alone with her  
  
Ash looked deeply into her eyes and held one of her hands. Misty was starting to get a little nervous. Ash had never looked at her like this or behaved like this.  
  
ASH: Misty, how in the world could you have known? It wasn't your fault. Don't go beating up yourself over it okay? It was Catherine who tricked us. It was Catherine who kissed me  
  
MISTY:(thinking) Oh, that's it. He really is sorry and worried about our friendship. To bad he doesn't know.... but I can't tell him. I got to much to lose.  
  
MISTY: (with a weak smile) Don't you mean Piedmon?  
  
Ash shuddered.  
  
ASH: Let's leave it at Catherine. All right? Anyway, she/he forced me into it. I tried to get away but she/he didn't let go. And waaaa, you see, I didn't like it.  
  
MISTY: (relieved) You didn't?  
  
ASH: No of course not. And didn't I just say we should drop this?  
  
Misty felt the tears trickling down her cheeks again. Ash wiped them away shocked and worried.  
  
ASH: Misty? What's wrong? Why are you so sad?  
  
MISTY: No... I... I can't explain it, but it's kind of a glad cry.... you know... because we're both safe...  
  
ASH: Oh...  
  
ASH:(thinking) Misty really is acting weird. Wonder why she's being so nice to me and letting me off so easily. I'll never understand girls.  
  
MISTY:(thinking) Ash is really acting weird. Wonder why he's being so nice to me. I wonder if its cause he likes me. To bad I can't say anything...  
  
The two sat there and watched the stars for another hour. The entire time they were talking and joking. Both were glad that their friendship had returned to normal, of course Misty wanted more but didn't say anything. The two didn't see Sora watching them from her tent.  
  
SORA:(quietly) You won't win Misty. Ash is mine.  
  
NARATOR: With the Dark Masters plans beaten for now, Ash and Misty have become closer friends then ever. But will their friendship be in danger from Sora's crush on Ash or Tai and Matt's crush on Misty? And what new plans have the Dark Masters formed to kill them all? Tune in to the next episode of Pokemon Meets Digimon. 


	4. Goodbye Ash....

NARATOR: In our last episode Ash, Misty, and the Digi-Destined met up with 'another human' named Lila. (FLASHBACK)  
  
The group follow Pikachu and they stop when they saw a girl sitting on the ground with her face buried in to her hands crying. Apparently that was the noise that Pikachu had heard that got his attention.  
  
She had red hair that was down to her waist. Her eyes were a deep green and she had a cute face in general with dimples to top. She wore a light blue tanktop and a bright red skirt.  
  
Ash: Hey, what's wrong?  
  
The girl looked up at Ash and she just cried more.  
  
Girl: (crying) I W-WANNA GO HOOOOOOOOME! WAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
MATT: Join the club miss. We're in the same boat as you. Whats your name?  
  
The girl sniffled sadly, wiping her eyes and getting up.She then walked over to Matt and shook his hand eagerly, still sniffling a little.  
  
Girl: My name is Catherine. (END FLASHBACK)  
  
This mysteriously new girl then mindlessly flirted with Ash, trying to get him which drove Misty and Sora insane. Everyone then split into two groups. Catherine then ditched Sora and Misty, to get Ash alone where she did something unimagineable.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Catherine sighed and turned Ash's head around and forcefully gave him a kiss on the lips. Ash struggled, trying to get away. After a few seconds he succeeded, lips burning causing him to be nausious.  
  
ASH: Catherine! What the heck was that for?  
  
Catherine: Oh Ash, you probably didn't notice, but I kinda love you  
  
ASH: (nervously) I'm flattered and all... but Catherine... I don't like you like that...  
  
Catherine put her arms around him again.  
  
Catherine: (giggles) You mean you like the scrawny twep? Who cares about her?  
  
ASH: (defensivly) I do...  
  
Catherine: And then there's Sora.She a freak!  
  
ASH: (defensivly)Hey! Sora's my friend.Don't talk about her like..... (END FLASHBACK)  
  
NARATOR: Sora cam to help but failed and the truth of Catherine was revealed!  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Then all of a sudden, something popped down from the ceiling. A stage with Pikachu, Biyomon, and Sora in seperate cages. Catherine stepped back and changed into Piedmon as Puppetmon rose out of the ground.  
  
ASH: The Dark Masters! Why the heck are YOU guys here?  
  
PIEDMON: There's a simple answer to all this little kid, We're here to kill you.  
  
ASH: Waaaaaa! You...tricked me!  
  
PIEDMON: (evil laugh) No kidding! I swear kid, how dumb can you be?  
  
ASH: Raaaaargh....I can't believe you. (END FLASHBACK)  
  
NARATO: When all seemed lost it was Misty to the rescue with a surprise atack with Staryu! (FLASHBACK)  
  
Puppetmon fell over onto the ground when water all of a sudden spurted out at him.  
  
PUPPETMON: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I didn't order a bath! What's going on?  
  
SORA: What?  
  
PIKACHU: Pika?  
  
ASH: Waaaaaa?  
  
Everyone turned around and saw Misty standing with her Staryu. Staryu had squirted Puppetmon with water.  
  
ASH: (eyes water) Misty!  
  
MISTY: You better let my friends go right now!  
  
PUPPETMON: Not now you little pest! We're just warming up!  
  
MISTY: YOU STUPID PEICE OF WOOD!!  
  
PUPPETMON: (sarcastically) Oh... I'm shaking... a little starfish is gonna beat me!.  
  
MISTY: Staryu, swift attack now!  
  
STARYU: Hiya!  
  
Staryu had stars spurt out of its gems and whacked Puppetmon down again to the ground.  
  
MISTY: Hydro Pump Staryu!  
  
Staryu did the attack and the water hit Puppetmon and blasted him into the distance at lightning speed. All that was left was Piedmon. (END FLASHBACK)  
  
NARATOR: With the Dark Masters defeated for now, the group continues on for Spirail Mountain.  
  
AGUMON INTRODUCING TITLE: The Distraction  
  
ASH: Biyomon, can you go se how much further to Spiral Mountain?  
  
MISTY: ASH! Don't be dumb! that's the third time you've asked in the last twenty minutes!  
  
SORA: Biyomon, go check anyway. It wouldn't hurt.  
  
Biymon sighed but flew up.  
  
TAI: Ash, Biyomon's getting tired. Lay off her okay?  
  
KARI: That's right. : Okay. I'll stop.  
  
BIYOMON: (FLYING DOWN) as before, a long way, but I did see something useful!  
  
AGUMON: What?  
  
BIYOMON: The Dark Masters! They're only a few miles away!  
  
TAI: Al right! Let's go!  
  
JOE: No. Tai, they've defeated us to many times. We have to have a plan.  
  
GOMAMON: That's right. The only reason we're still around is because of the Pokemon.  
  
PATAMON: SO what can we do?  
  
GATOMON: A distration.  
  
SORA: What?  
  
GATOMON: We can take on the Dark Masters one by one. But all together they're to strong.We have to lure three away and one of us stays behind to battle.  
  
MATT and TAI: (at the same time) I'll attack them!  
  
GOMAMON: No.Agumon and Gabumon are the only ones who an reach Mega. If the other three catch up, we'll need them.  
  
ASH: I'll do it.  
  
SORA: It's going to be dangerous. Maybe Misty should do it.  
  
MISTY: Okay. I'll go. That's no problem.  
  
BIYOMON: Ash is the one Misty. Your Pokemon are all water type. They won't be able to help.  
  
PIKAHU: Pi Pikachu!  
  
SORA and MISTY: (worried) Ash you be careful all right?  
  
ASH: WAAAA?(does his pose) Don't worry about me. I'm the best! I'll attak after all of you are away.  
  
Ash pulled out his Pokedex and badges. He handed them to Misty. She looked at Ash confused.  
  
ASH: In case I don't come back... I want you to have them.  
  
MISTY:(emotionaly) Ash... be careful.  
  
Ash nodded and ran off into the woods. The others stare at where he ran off for a second.  
  
TAI: Well, I guess we should get moving.  
  
VOICE IN WOODS: NO! Don't hurt me... Go away!  
  
Everyone turned and ran in the direction of the voice. After a minute they ame into a field with two reatures in it. One was a Bakemon. The other was a small creature with blonde hair. It stood about two feet tall. Its skin was a light green and it had small beady white eyes. It flailed its four arms around trying to scare off the Bakemon.  
  
AGUMON: Pepper Breath!  
  
BIYOMON: Spiral Twister!  
  
PATAMON: Boom Bubble!  
  
The three attaks hit theBakemon and destryoed it instantly.The four armed creature looked at them and squealed nervously.  
  
FOUR ARMED CREATURE: (afraid) Don't hurt me....  
  
GOMAMON: What are you?  
  
FOUR ARMED CREATURE: I'm Lisamon! I may look like another pretty face, but don't mess with me or I'll use my Fire Bajir attack on you!  
  
MATT: Lisamon, eh? We're the Digi-Destined and this is Misty. Why didn't you beat back that Bakemon?  
  
LISAMON: I... I'm only a Rookie. Bakemon are Champion. I couldn't win.  
  
Misty pulled out Ash's Pokedex and pointed it at Lisamon.  
  
SORA: What are you doing? Its not a Pokemon.  
  
DEXTER: Lisamon, the hopeful Pokemon:Lisamon's are one of the rarest of all Pokemon. Only three have ever been seen. They are believed to be a Dragon Pokemon, but it is unknown if that is what they are.  
  
Everyone staredat Lisamon. It smiled slightly and held out one of its three fingered hands.  
  
LISAMON:It's nice to meet you all.  
  
MISTY: Your a Pokemon.  
  
LISAMON: Well... not exactly.  
  
GABUMON: Then your a Digimon  
  
LISAMON: Nope.  
  
KARI: Then what are you?  
  
Lisamon sighed and put its arms behind its head.  
  
LISAMON: I'm one of the few who are both Digimon AND Pokemon. There were originally ten of us, but eight are dead. It's just me and one other.  
  
TENTOMON: Who is the other?  
  
LISAMON: (shrugging) I don't know. Its been a long time.  
  
T.K.: If your both, then why didn't you just use the Poke Powers?  
  
LISAMON: Uh-uh. Doesn't work like that. I can use them, but I'd rather use Digi-Powers in the Digital World. Since your the Digi-Destined, I'm assuming your going after the Dark Masters?  
  
IZZY: Yeah. We're gona try to lure three away, so Ash can do a sneak attack on the lat one.  
  
LISAMON: Maybe I can help.  
  
TAI: Okay, we're heading there now. You coming?  
  
LISAMON: Of course!  
*********  
  
Ash and Pikahu watched the Dark Masters. They were all right there. He could easily attack, but that would be sucidal. He as to wait until the others do the distraction.  
  
VOICE IN WOODS: FIRE-BAJIR!  
  
A small fireball with blades shot out of the woods and hit Metalseadramon in the head. It didn't seem to have any effect but got their attention.  
  
AGUMON: Pepper Breath!  
  
BIYOMON: Spiral Twister!  
  
TENTOMON: Super Shocker!  
  
PALMON: Poision Ivy!  
  
PATAMON: Boom Bubble!  
  
GABUMON: Howling Blaster!  
  
GATOMON: Cat's Eye Beam!  
  
The attacks hit the Dark Masters. They didn't do any damage, but the effect was desired. As everyone ran away into the woods Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon went into pursuit. Metalseadramon stayed back. Ash then steped out a second later.  
  
ASH: Pikachu! Bulbasaur! Chikorita! Metalseadramon is a water type! We have the advantage!  
  
METALSEADRAMON: What the? YOU!!  
  
PIKAHU:Pika....... chuuuuuuuuu!  
  
BULBASAUR: Bulba!  
  
CHIKORITA: Chik!  
  
A barrage of Razor Leaves and Electricity shoto ut for Metalseadramon's head.  
  
METALSEADRAMON: River Of Power!  
  
A beam of energy shot out of Metalseadramon and incinerated the leaves and neutralized the electricity.  
  
ASH: WAAA! Cyndaquil! Use Smokescreen attack so it doen't see us!  
  
CYNDAQUIL:Cynda...... QUIL!!!  
  
A thick black smoke shot out of Cyndaquil's mouth and enveloped the field.  
  
METALSEADRAMON: Foolish boy. You can't escape. RIVER OF POWER!  
  
Metalseadramon shot out another beam. It went through the smoke and hit the ground. Clumps of dirt flew through the air, but no blood. Meat;seadramon shot again and again, but didn'tget anything. Soon the smoke cleared and Ash wasn't in the field anymore.  
  
METALSEADRAMON: Where are you Ash? Are you that much of a coward that you have to hide?  
  
PIKACHU: Chu!  
  
Metalseadramon looked up in time to see a Thunderbolt come down and hit it in the head. Above was Pikahu riding Noctowl.Another Thunderbolt came down and stunned Metalseadramon. Four vines shot from bushes and wrapped around Metalseadramon. They then flung it through a pile of large roks. A large blast of fire then struck Metalseadramon.  
  
ASH: You've been hypnotised by Noctowl Metaseadramon. I'm not hiding. You just can't see me, and this is the end for you!  
  
*********  
  
SORA: (panting) I hope... Ash is winning.  
  
AGUMON: It's a good thing we found this cave.  
  
TAI: Yeah. Hey... Where's Lisamon?  
  
They looked around, but didn't see her.  
  
MISTY: She must have gotten seperated. She should be fine... right?  
  
Nobody answered.  
  
PUPPETMON: (near, but out of sight) Blast it! Where did those kids go?  
  
PIEDMON: Weren't you watching them?  
  
Suddenly they everyone hears large explosions in the distance. There was a tense silence for a few seconds.  
  
MACHINEDRAMON: That sounds likeMetalseadramon's River Of Power... Did any of you see Ash?  
  
PIEDMON: IT'S A DISTRACTION! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!  
  
There was the sound of running, and a few minutes later everyone came out of hiding.  
  
MATT: They know where Ash is.  
  
SORA: He'll pull through. We should go to where we planned to meet...  
  
AGUMON: Yeah. But shouldn't one of us go help?  
  
TAI:(coldly) No. We can't endanger anyone else.  
  
SORA and MISTY: We CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM!!  
  
MATT: Tai's right. We have no choice.Let's go to the rendevous point. If Ash isn't there in 24 hours....  
  
*********  
  
The battle had been raging. all of Ash's Pokemon were two hurt to battle now. They had all caught a partial shot of The River Of Power. Metalseadramon had found Ash and cornered him.  
  
METALSEADRAMON: Time to end this. River of...  
  
VOICE IN WOODS: Lisamon Double-Digivolve to Angelisamon!  
  
A large blonde angel like creature shot out of the woods. It threw Metalseadramon aside and the River of Power shot into the air.  
  
ANGELISAMON: Heaven's Snow!  
  
A white powder shot out and paralizied Metalseadramon. It was only temporary though. Ash stared at the newcomer in surprise and awe. It was flying on two large feathered wings and was overed in a white cloth. It was glowing a bright white light. She looked down at Ash and Pikachu and smiled.  
  
ANGELISAMON: So, your Ash. Its nice to finally meet you.  
  
ASH: I... you know me?  
  
ANGELISAMON: I know your friends.  
  
ASH: Who are you?  
  
ANGELISAMON: I am Angelisamon. The Ultimate form of Lisamon. I skipped Champion level to help. I'm one of the most powerful creatures ever. I have no physical atacks, just defensive.  
  
ASH: Where are the others?  
  
ANGELISAMON: You know where. The other Dark Masters know your here and are coming. I'll hold them off for as long as I can. Go to your friends.  
  
ASH: I... thank you.  
  
ANGELISAMON: Before you go though I shall help. GOD'S FORGIVENESS!  
  
A white glow enveloped Pikachu and all of Ash's Pokeballs. After a few minnutes the glow faded away. Ash looked at Angelisamon.  
  
ANGELISAMON: All your Pokemon are at 100 percent power and are completely healed. Now go.  
  
Ash nodded his thanks and ran. Angelisamon waited patiently. After ten minutes, the other three Dark Masters came and saw her. Metalseadramon slithered over to them stiffly.  
  
PIEDMON: Where is Ash?  
  
ANGELISAMON: I'll never tell you Piedmon. It's over for all of you. They will win.  
  
PUPPETMON: We'll see about that, but you won't be around. PUPPET PUMMEL!  
  
A barrage of yellow balls shot out of Puppetmon's staff and hit Angelisamon. She fell back in pain, but did not give them the pleasure of hearing her scream.  
  
MACHINEDRAMON: Your one of the ten freaks. The ones who are of both dimensions. The ones who prophey told would save 3 worlds..  
  
ANGELISAMON: This is a fact.  
  
MAHINEDRAMON: And eight of you are dead. As soon as your gone that will leave one left. You won't save any world from us. GIGA CANNON!  
  
A large red blast shot out of Mahinedramon's cannons. It struck Angelisamon's left arm and completely ripped it off. The limb fell to the ground with a splat. Blood spewed out of the stump. Angeliasmon looked at the gore and sighed. It hurt but she wouldn't scream.  
  
METALSEADRAMON: You can die knowing that you have failed. Soon all three worlds will be ours.  
  
ANGELISAMON:(calmly) They will never be yours. You'll all be dead before it happens.  
  
Her calmness was starting to unnerve the Dark Masters. How ws she so sure about the future? She knew it was over for her.... but she was so calm. It wasn't natural.  
  
MEATSEADRAMON: RIVER OF POWER!  
  
The beam of power tore into Angelisamon's stomah and exploded out her back in a red mist.She fell to her knees gasping, but there was no pain. She wasbeyond pain. It all seemed to be happening to someone else, but Angelisamon knew it was her being destroyed.  
  
PIEDMON: Where is the last one of the Ten Sacred Guardians?  
  
ANGELISAMON: I'll never tell.It's over for me and the secret will die with me.  
  
PIEDMON: Very well. TRUMP SWORD!  
  
ANGELISAMON: (thinking) The Guardians of Courage, Friendship, Knowledge, Light, Hope, Sincerity, Reliability, and Purity are already dead. Now I the Guardian of Kindness am dead. All that's left is love...  
  
The swords dug into Angelisamon's neck and completely beheaded her. The headless body fell to the ground and disappeared in a cloud of dust.  
  
*********  
  
T.K.: How long is the battle going on? Maybe we should have gone with Ash!  
  
MISTY:(thinking) I have to act tough now. Insult Ash! That's a good way to make it look like I'm not worried. (outloud) Why bother? He won't win! He talks big but he never does anything he says.  
  
Unbeknownst to Misty and the others, Ash and Pikachu are listening in on the conversation.  
  
MISTY: Ash is a pathetic excuse for a Pokémon trainer! I mean his Charizard, wouldn't even OBEY him for a long time!  
  
GATOMON: Yeah, but still cut Ash some slack. He may be...  
  
SORA: We know that he's alive Gatomon. That much we know.  
  
PATAMON: Yeah, so Misty cut him some slack!  
  
MISTY: Yeah right, especially since he can't do anything. I bet that's why he's been gone this long. He just didn't want to fess up to the truth that he couldn't win!  
  
ASH: Is that how you really feel?  
  
Everyone whips their heads around.  
  
MISTY:(surprised and embaressed) Ash... I...  
  
ASH:(angrily cuts Misty off) Shut up Misty. It's nice to finally know what you think of me Misty. Well, I wouldn't want to bother you with my patheticness. I'm out of here. Come on Pikachu.  
  
PIKACHU: (hesitantly goes on Ash's hat) Chuuuu....  
  
SORA: Ash. Please stay. We need you!  
  
Ash didn't even look back. He didn't utter a word of goodbye but ran away really...REALLY fast. After twenty minutes of running he stopped.  
  
ASH: Now what am I supposed to do? I never thought she thought that. I am a good trainer. Didn't she ever notice that everything I did was to try and impress her? More of a fool than I thought!  
  
Ash continues running but stops for a moment. He sits down on a bench and starts crying.  
  
ASH: I can't leave them. They're my friends. Agumon, Tai, Matt, Palmon, Mimi, Tentomon, Joe, Gabumon, Kari, T.K., Sora, Izzy, Gatomon, Gomamon, Biyomon, Patamon and Misty... Misty...  
  
Ash caught himself short in the sentence and started blushing.  
  
PIKACHU: Pi Pikachu?  
  
ASH:(muttering under his breath) Maybe... maybe... just maybe... but I need more time to think this through.....  
  
Narrator: As Ash walks off into the night, the others continue their journey for their own goals. But it'll be a silent journey for a while... 


	5. The First One

Narrator voice: The Digi-Destined and Misty continue their quest to defeat the Dark Masters and save the world. But what about Ash? In our last episode the groups had tried a distraction to battle only one of the Dark Masters. It failed though. Ash got away and heard Misty insult him.  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
T.K.: How long is the battle going on? Maybe we should have gone with Ash!   
  
MISTY:(thinking) I have to act tough now. Insult Ash! That's a good way to make it look like I'm not worried. (outloud) Why bother? He won't win! He talks big but he never does anything he says.  
  
Unbeknownst to Misty and the others, Ash and Pikachu are listening in on the conversation.   
  
MISTY: Ash is a pathetic excuse for a Pokémon trainer! I mean his Charizard, wouldn't even OBEY him for a long time!   
  
GATOMON: Yeah, but still cut Ash some slack. He may be...  
  
SORA: We know that he's alive Gatomon. That much we know.  
  
PATAMON: Yeah, so Misty cut him some slack!  
  
MISTY: Yeah right, especially since he can't do anything. I bet that's why he's been gone this long. He just didn't want to fess up to the truth that he couldn't win!   
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
As a result he ran away. Ash is gone now... but will he be gone forever?   
  
KARI INTRODUING TITLE: The First One!   
  
The Digi-Destined and Misty stop by at a spring in the forest as they continue on their journey. They stop for a rest and have a drink of the water. Izzy skims the map to make sure they're going in the right direction.   
  
IZZY: If we take continue west, we could be out of this forest in no time!   
  
MISTY: You've been saying that the whole morning. I haven't even SEEN anything yet. What if we're lost?   
  
Izzy has a sweat drop and knows they've been lost the whole way but doesn't say anything.   
  
BIYOMON: Don't worry, we'll be coming up on it soon enough. That is if we keep moving!   
  
T.K.: Well that's good.We should get rolling then.   
  
MISTY: Yeah we might as well get going. (laughs) If Ash were here, he'd probably get mad at ME for going the wrong direction.   
  
The Digi-Destined and Digimon don't say anything. They continue walking. They're still mad at Misty for chasing Ash off.   
  
Meanwhile, unbeknownst to all of them, Ash IS following them. He's above them on a cliff just following them, making sure they don't see him. Pikahu wakes up and starts talking.   
  
PIKACHU: Pika?Pi pikachu pika chu pi?  
  
ASH: (whispers) Shh shh shh! Pikachu, you have to be quiet!   
  
PIKACHU: (more silently now) Pika...chu!   
  
ASH: (thinking) Stupid Izzy, can't believe he got them lost again. (looks over at Misty) Come on Pikachu, looks like their moving on.   
  
******  
  
GABUMON: I hope we get to rest soon. I'm a little worn out.   
  
MATT: We'll go on for another hour and call it a day.  
  
GOMAMON: Biyomon, why don't you go look around for a clearing or something for us to camp out in.  
  
BIYOMON:(flying off) No problem. Be back in a minute.  
  
SORA: Well, what are we going to do about the Dark Masters? They're turning out to be tougher then we thought. And now that Ash is gone...  
  
MISTY:(angrily) Shut up Sora! Just because Ash is gone, doesn't mean we can't win!  
  
TAI: Misty's right. We still got Agumon and Gabumon and they can go to the Mega level like the Dark Masters.  
  
MATT: And alot of good thats done us!  
  
AGUMON and GABUMON:(angrily) HEY!  
  
MATT: No offense meant you guys, but we got four Megas. The odds are against you as we've seen before. I didn't mean anything bad.  
  
GATOMON:And then theres us who can go Ultimate.  
  
MISTY: And I still got my Pokemon!  
  
GOMAMON: Yeah, but lets face it. It was Ash's Pokemon who have been the biggest help.  
  
Everyone was silent for a minute thinking.  
  
T.K.: So what are we going to do?  
  
KARI: I think we should go with the plan of taking them down one by one. Its the best of the ideas.  
  
PALMON: She's right. If we can get one Dark Master alone, then I'm sure it'll be easy to win.  
  
MIMI: We tried that remember? And Lisamon got killed as a result.  
  
AGUMON: We have no choice. If we don't beat them, more innocent Digimon will die!  
  
MIMI:(crying) This isn't fair! We're just kids! We shouldn't have to deal with this!  
  
MISTY: Well, we do! (whacks Mimi with her mallet) So quit your whining and let's think of a plan!  
  
JOE:(angrily) That wasn't needed Misty!  
  
Misty glared at Joe and whaked him over the head with the mallet to. She then looked at the others.  
  
MISTY: (annoyed and angry) Anyone else want to argue? No? Good. Now lets quit fighting and come up with a plan to win!  
  
Suddenly Psyduck came out of its Pokeball.  
  
PSYDUCK: Psy... duck?  
  
MISTY: (annoyed and angry) YOU DIMWITTED DUCK! (whacks Psyduck with her fist) HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, DON'T COME OUT OF YOUR POKEBALL UNLESS I CHOOSE YOU!!!  
  
PSYDUCK: (running in circles) Psy yai yai yai yai yai!  
  
Eveveryone stares at Psyduck for a minute with big anime sweatdrops. Misty pulls out Psyduck's Pokeball.  
  
MISTY: Psyduck return!  
  
A red beam shoots out and hits Psyduck. Psyduck is called back into its Pokeball.   
  
MISTY: (sighing annoyed) Stupid duck.  
  
SORA: Misty you realize what a bitch you are?  
  
MISTY: (looking up very pissed) What.... what did you just all me?  
  
SORA: You heard me.  
  
Misty leapt forward and punched Sora in the face. The others and the Digimon grabbed the two hoping to avoid the fight, but Misty and Sora easily got free and continued exchanging blows.   
  
Sora grabbed Misty and threw her into a tree. Misty's head bounced off of it, but Sora hit her in the back with a high kick and her head was slammed into the tree again. Misty fell to the ground as blood started to dribble down her face.  
  
Misty grabbed a log and slammed it into Soa's helmet, knocking her to the ground.  
  
PALMON: Poision Ivy!  
  
Palmon wrapped the two in vines so they couldn't continue killing each other. Biyomon noticed a little blood going down Sora's face and removed her helmet. Sora had a good sized cut on the top of her head. Because everyone was distracted by the fight, nobody noticed Gatomon, T.K., patamon, and Kari slip off into the bushes.  
  
PATAMON: This is getting bad. Our morale has never been this low!  
  
T.K.: I know.  
  
KARI: I can't figure out why its like this though.  
  
T.K.: Me neither.  
  
GATOMON: Your both to young to understand.  
  
T.K. and KARI: HEY!  
  
PATAMON: I think Gatomon means that you two wouldn't understand anything about love.  
  
T.K.: Yes we do! Gatomon tell us.  
  
GATOMON: Oh all right. One of the Digi-Destineds problem is relationships. Matt and Tai like Misty, but she likes Ash. But so does Sora. Unfortunutly for her Ash likes Misty, but can't admit it. You understand all this?  
  
Patamon, T.K., and Kari nodded.  
: But then why is Misty always insulting on Ash?  
  
GATOMON: She doesn't want to get to close, but she does. Misty doesn't want to ruin her friendship with Ash and she's afraid that Ash doesn't like her. SO if she told him and he didn't feel like that, which he does, then it would ruin the friendship.  
  
T.K.: Oh! I get it. So why are things going bad now?  
  
GATOMON: When Misty said those things that chased off Ash, she was just trying to act tough. Unfortunutly he heard. Now Sora is mad at Misty for that. Tai and Matt now can focus the rivalry for Misty between themselves.  
  
PATAMON: And the only way to fix it all is to get Ash back.  
  
Gatomon nodded.  
  
GATOMON: He's the balance that we need. With him, Sora and Misty will still be at battle, just not all out brawl. Matt and Tai will have to focus at each other and Ash so that would reduce the tension there.  
  
KARI: What about Izzy and Joe?  
  
Gatomon: They're idiots. They don't like any of the girls like that.  
  
KARI: (with a smile) Ash must be kinda dense not to see that Misty and Sora like him.  
  
T.K.: Yeah. How come we haven't got into a fight though Gatomon?  
  
GATOMON: I don't know.  
  
TAI: (calling) T.K.! Kari! Where are you?  
  
KARI: I guess we got to go back.  
  
The four headed back to the others, but Patamon and Gatomon fell back a little.  
  
PATAMON:(whispering) You do know why those two haven't fought don't you?  
  
GATOMON: (whispering) I'm not sure, but I have a feeling. you sense it to don't you?  
  
PATAMON: (whispering) Yeah. I can't quite put my finger... err hoof on it though.  
  
Gatomon didn't say anything but smiled. She knew what it would be one day. Not today, or anytime soon..... but one day...  
  
The two humans and Digimon walked out of the bushes. misty and Sora had been released from Poision Ivy, and seemed to have calmed down a bit.   
  
TAI: Where'd you two go?  
  
KARI: We didn't want to watch you guys fight, and the blood scared me.  
  
TENTOMON: Well, it's over now. Everything's okay.  
  
JOE: Misty, maybe you should use your Horsea to cheer Kari and T.K. up.  
  
MISTY: Huh? Oh yeah. Horsea go!  
  
Misty tossed a Pokeball and the small blue Pokemon came out. It quickly leapt into Kari's arms.  
  
MISTY: Horsea, Bubble Attack.  
  
HORSEA: Horsea...... SEA!  
  
Horsea shot out hundreds of shiny bubbles from its... umm.... that tube thing on its head. Kari and T.K. started laughing and chased after the bubbles. Matt shook his head amused.  
  
MATT: (laughing) Oh, to be so easily pleased.  
  
IZZY: Ummm.... you may want to look again.  
  
Matt looked back at the two and laughed even more. Mimi and Tai were over there playing with the bubbles to. Then Sora and Izzy went over. A few seonds later Joe and an amused Matt were playing. Misty stood off to the side with Horsea.  
  
MISTY: (quietly) All so immature. Not like Ash..... Time to fix this, (pulls out mallet) the old fashion way.  
  
Misty calmly walked over and proceeded to whack everyone in the head with her mallet, including the Digimon. The only ones spared were Kari, Gatomon, T.K., and Patamon. Misty grabbed everyone else and hauled them away from the bubbles.  
  
MISTY: Now that you all are done playing, let's form a..... huh? Why's the ground shaking?  
  
AGUMON: I don't know, but you better call back Horsea and T.K. and Kari better get over here.  
  
MISTY:(holdig up Pokeball) Right. Horsea Return!  
  
Everyone looked at each other nervously as the shaking got worse and worse. Suddenly a lard claw shout of the ground a few feet away. Misty and the Digi-Destined stepped back as Machinedramon rose from the ground.  
  
MACHINEDRAMON: here you are. Time for you all to die.  
  
TAI: I don't think so! DIGIVOLVE!  
  
AGUMON: Agumon Warp Digivolve to.... Wargreymon!  
  
GABUMON: Gabumon Warp Digivolve to..... Metalgarurumon!  
  
GOMAMON: Gomamon digivolve to.... Ikakumon!  
  
IKAKUMON: Ikakumon digivolve to.... Zudomon!  
  
GATOMON: Gatomon digivolve to.... Angewoman!  
  
PATAMON: Patamon digivolve to.... Angemon!  
  
PALMON: Palmon digivolve to.... Togemon!  
  
TOGEMON: Togemon digivolve to.... Lillymon!  
: Biyomon digivolve to..... Birdramon!  
  
BIRDRAMON: Birdramon digivolve to..... Garudamon!  
  
TENTOMON: Tentomon digivolve to.... Kabuterimon!  
  
KABUTERIMON: Kabuterimon digivolve to..... Megakabuterimon!  
  
MISTY: Staryu! Starmie! Poliwhirl! I choose you!  
  
The Digmon and Pokemon charged at Machinedraamon. It laughed and launched a Giga Cannon blast into the ground. The explosion sprayed hot dirt and rocks onto the Digigmon. Staryu and Starmie used water gun on the flaming rocks and put some out, but not enough.   
  
LILLYMON: Flower Cannon!  
  
The blast shot for Machinedramon, but he slashed it with a claw and destroyed it. He then charged and smashed Lillymon with a claw. She was thrown back into a tree and De-digivolved back into Palmon.  
  
MISTY: Staryu! Starmie! Hydro Pump!  
  
ZUDOMON: Vulcans Hammer!  
  
Four powerful jets of water and one beam of enrgy shot at Machinedramon. He stepped out of the way thugh. The Hydro Pumps hit Angemon and forced him back to Patamon. Th Vulcans Hammer just hit a tree.  
  
MACHINEDRAMON: Giga Cannon  
  
Two red beams shot out and hit the area next to Staryu and Starmie. Both were knocked out and recalled by Misty.  
  
ANGEWOMON: CELSTRIAL ARROW!  
  
METALGARURUMON: Metal Wolf Claw!  
  
MEGAKABUTERIMON: Horn Buster!  
  
MACHINEDRAMON: Inferno Heat.  
  
Fire shot out of Machinedramons mouth and hit the approaching attacks. They collided and formed a large pulsing ball of energy. Machinedramon slowly pushed it back until the ball exploded infront of Angewoman, Magekabuterimon and metalGarurumon. All de-digivolved to Rookie.  
  
MISTY: Poliwhirl! Body Slam!  
  
GARUDAMON: WInG BLADE!:  
  
Poliwhirl body Slammed Machinedramon and knocked it back. The Wing Blade hit next and sent Machinedramon flying. It got up and kicked Poliwhirl, knocking the Pokemon out. It then slashed Garudamon with its claws. 4 large, deep, blood cuts went from Garudamons left shoulder to its right hip. It fell to the ground bleeding and dedigivolved to Biyomon.  
  
WARGREYMON: GRAND CLAWS!  
  
He shot forwards with his claws, but Machinedramon blocked with its own claws and threw him into a large boulder. It then picked up Wargreymon and slammed it down to the Earth. Wargreymon tried to get back up but Machinedramon stomped on his back and knocked him back down.  
  
Machinedramon laughed after seeing the terror on Tai's face. Wargreymon atacked then, but was blocked and thrown into the side of a cliff.. Machinedramon then launched a Giga Cannon that caught Wargreymon dead in the chest. It then put one foot down and aimed a cannon at Wargreymons head.  
  
MACHINEDRAMON: IT ENDS NOW.  
  
A VOICE: Your right Machinedramon. It does.  
  
Everyone looked up. On the cliff was Ash and Pikachu.  
  
MACHINEDRAMON: Oh .....  
  
Ash: Pikachu! Thunder attack now!   
  
PIKAHU: Pika...PIKACHU!   
  
Pikachu leapt into the air and launched a thunder attack, and Machinedramon yelled in pain as it hit him. Pikachu landed on the ground still launching electricity.   
  
MACHINEDRAMON: Giga Cannon!  
  
ASH: Pikachu...agility attack now!   
  
Pikachu, although slightly worn from Thuunder, got up and dodged Machinedramon's Giga Cannon attack.   
  
ASH: Pikachu thunder wave now!   
  
Pikachu launched thunder wave and it paralyzed Machinedramon.  
  
ASH: Good job Pikachu. Ready to try out that new attack?  
  
PIKACHU: PIKA!  
  
ASH: All right then. THUNDER BEAM ATTACK!  
  
Pikahu leapt high into the air and smiled. Suuddenly a bolt of lightning hit him, but didn't seem to have any effet Pikachu started to glow a bright yellow as large balls of energy formed infront of his cheek pouches.  
  
PIKACHU: Pika pika pika pika pika............................ PIKACHUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
Pikachu then released the Thunder Beam attack and Machinedramon screeched in pain. It landed on the ground with a thunderous thud. Pikachu continued with the electricity. It didn't seem to be causing to much damage, but it was.  
  
Machinedramon's molecules were being assaulted by trillions of electrons, from Pikachu. As a result, they soon started to repel each other. The molecules got further and further apart. Machinedramon let out one last scream as it exploded into nothingness. Pikachu then ran back to Ash.  
  
Everyone else saw Ash. They grabbed the Digimon and started to head for Ash to thank him. Ash backed away and made a break for it. He ran through the woods and heard the others behind him. Ash reached down for a Pokeball.  
  
ASH: Noctowl, I choose you.  
  
Noctowl popped out of his Pokeball and looked at Ash.  
  
ASH: Noctowl, use your Hypnosis attack on the others so I can get away. You know what to do....  
  
Noctowl nodded and looked at the others. Misty saw what was coming and started to closed her eyes, but it was to late. Notowl launched out Hypnosis rays and caught everyone. They all saw Ash standing there and ran up to it. Misty was the only one who didn't goto it. She knew it was just a rock and the real Ash was probably already running.  
  
MISTY: (quietly and sadly) Oh Ash...   
  
After twenty minuted Noctowl's Hypnosis wore off and everyone saw it was a rock. They all looked around dissapointed, but knew Ash was no where around. Sora kicked a tree stump as they walked awaty. A few minutes after they were out of sight some strange thingsbegan happening.  
  
TREE STUMP:OW! Sora packs a mean kick. Pikachu! Noctowl, you can stop with the Hypnosis.   
  
The tree stump started to flicker out. A few seconds later it was Ash, Noctowl, and Pikachu all hudled up. They each stood up and stretched.  
  
ASH:(rubbing sore leg) Good job Noctowl. No one guesed I was there.  
  
NOCTOWL: Noc!  
  
ASH: Noctowl, return.  
  
Noctowl was called bak into his Pokeball. Ash looked down at Pikachu.  
  
ASH: Ready to go Pikachu?  
  
PIKACHU: Pika pi pikachu pi Pikachu chu pi pika? (TRANSLATION: Ash, why don't we just go join the others?)  
  
though Ash didnt understand the Pokemon language, he knew from Pikachu's tone what it asked.  
  
ASH: (nervously) You wouldn't understan Pikachu.  
  
PIKACHU: Pikachu. (TRANSLATION: Try me.)  
  
ASH:(shaking head) Its a human problem.  
  
PIKACHU: Pi pika chu pi chu pika. (TRANSLATION: Its about what Misty said isn't it?)  
  
Ash nodded, again guessing what Pikachu said.  
  
ASH: I don't get it. Why did she say that? And why do I care? She's said it before. So why does it hurt so much this time?  
  
Pikachu sighed and hopped on his trainers shoulders. It then patted him on the back. Ash wiped his hand on his face, and was surprised it came back wet.  
  
ASH: Ready to go?  
  
PIKACHU: Pi.  
  
The two then quietly walked the same way the others went  
  
NARATOR: One Dark Master has been defeated thanks to Ash and Pikachu and through Noctowl's disception, they stayed hidden.But for how muh longer can they keep the charade up? 


	6. Ash's Desicion!

(AUTHOR NOTE: Due to popular request heres the next Chapter! Hooray for me! *does Victory Pose* I'm the best! Seriously though, I'd appreciate some feed back on my story. Is it any good? Does it make good reading? Should I stop? Am I any good? I'd be really happy with some opinions.  
  
OH! And time for the cheap ad for my site!!  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/md/mikeruic  
  
Enjoy Part.... uuummmmm 6 or 7 or whatever this is.)  
  
  
******  
NARATOR:: In our last episode, the Digi-Destined and Misty were attacked by Machinedramon. behind again.  
  
(FLASHBACK)   
  
Everyone looked at each other nervously as the shaking got worse and worse. Suddenly a lard claw shot of the ground a few feet away. Misty and the Digi-Destined stepped back as Machinedramon rose from the ground.  
  
MACHINEDRAMON: here you are. Time for you all to die.  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
NARATOR: Unfortunutly, none of the Digimon or Pokemon were powerful enough to stop him!   
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
LILLYMON: FLOWER CANNON!  
  
The blast shot for Machinedramon, but he slashed it with a claw and destroyed it. He then charged and smashed Lillymon with a claw. She was thrown back into a tree and De-digivolved back into Palmon........  
  
Four powerful jets of water and one beam of enrgy shot at Machinedramon. He stepped out of the way thugh. The Hydro Pumps hit Angemon and forced him back to Patamon. Th Vulcans Hammer just hit a tree.  
  
MACHINEDRAMON: Giga Cannon  
  
Two red beams shot out and hit the area next to Staryu and Starmie. Both were knocked out and recalled by Misty.  
  
ANGEWOMON: CELSTRIAL ARROW!  
  
METALGARURUMON: Metal Wolf Claw!  
  
MEGAKABUTERIMON: Horn Buster!  
  
MACHINEDRAMON: Inferno Heat.  
  
Fire shot out of Machinedramons mouth and hit the approaching attacks. They collided and formed a large pulsing ball of energy. Machinedramon slowly pushed it back until the ball exploded infront of Angewoman, Magekabuterimon and metalGarurumon. All de-digivolved to Rookie.  
  
Poliwhirl body Slammed Machinedramon and knocked it back. The Wing Blade hit next and sent Machinedramon flying. It got up and kicked Poliwhirl, knocking the Pokemon out. It then slashed Garudamon with its claws. 4 large, deep, blood cuts went from Garudamons left shoulder to its right hip. It fell to the ground bleeding and dedigivolved to Biyomon.  
( END FLASHBACK)  
  
NARATOR: finally, it came down to Wargreymon VS. Meachinedramon. But who would win?  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
WARGREYMON: GRAND CLAWS!  
  
He shot forwards with his claws, but Machinedramon blocked with its own claws and threw him into a large boulder. It then picked up Wargreymon and slammed it down to the Earth. Wargreymon tried to get back up but Machinedramon stomped on his back and knocked him back down.  
  
Machinedramon laughed after seeing the terror on Tai's face. Wargreymon atacked then, but was blocked and thrown into the side of a cliff.. Machinedramon then launched a Giga Cannon that caught Wargreymon dead in the chest. It then put one foot down and aimed a cannon at Wargreymons head.  
  
MACHINEDRAMON: IT ENDS NOW.  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
NARATOR: When all hope seemed lost, it was Ash and Pikachu to the rescue with a devistating attack!   
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
ASH: Good job Pikachu. Ready to try out that new attack?  
  
PIKACHU: PIKA!  
  
ASH: All right then. THUNDER BEAM ATTACK!  
  
Pikahu leapt high into the air and smiled. Suuddenly a bolt of lightning hit him, but didn't seem to have any effet Pikachu started to glow a bright yellow as large balls of energy formed infront of his cheek pouches.  
  
PIKACHU: Pika pika pika pika pika............................ PIKACHUUUUUUUUUU!  
  
Pikachu then released the Thunder Beam attack and Machinedramon screeched in pain. It landed on the ground with a thunderous thud.   
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
NARATOR: After the battle Ash ran off, leaving his friends.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
Everyone else saw Ash. They grabbed the Digimon and started to head for Ash to thank him. Ash backed away and made a break for it. He ran through the woods and heard the others behind him. Ash reached down for a Pokeball.  
  
ASH: Noctowl, I choose you.  
  
Noctowl popped out of his Pokeball and looked at Ash.  
  
ASH: Noctowl, use your Hypnosis attack on the others so I can get away. You know what to do....  
  
Noctowl nodded and looked at the others. Misty saw what was coming and started to closed her eyes, but it was to late. Notowl launched out Hypnosis rays and caught everyone. They all saw Ash standing there and ran up to it. Misty was the only one who didn't goto it. She knew it was just a rock and the real Ash was probably already running.  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
SORA INTRODUCING TITLE: Ash's Desicion!  
  
The Digi-Destined and Misty have just gotten through the Giramash Forest. Now they have been walking through land that was like a desert, but wasn't. There was no plants in sight, but it wasn't scorching.  
  
The Dark Masters have not been seen since the death of Machinedramon. The Digi-Destined and Misty knew though, that it was just a matter of time...  
  
MISTY:(nervously) This isn't right. Something is seriously wrong with this place.  
  
PATAMON: Yeah...  
  
Y.K.: What is it Patamon?  
  
PATAMON: I'm not sure. Izzy, what was the name of this area?  
  
IZZY: (looking at computer) The Lerra Plains.  
  
Patamon and the other Digimon recognized the name, but couldn't quite place it.  
  
MATT: (pointing twenty feet to the left) I say we all rest inside that rock pile. At least it will offer us some protection.  
  
TAI: No.  
  
AGUMON: My paws are pounding. Can't we find take a break soon?  
  
MISTY: Please...  
  
TAI: (sighing) I suppose..  
  
They walked into the rocks and sat or layed against them. Biyomon took to the air to look around. Twenty minutes later it came back terrified.  
  
SORA: Whats up?  
  
BIYOMON: (afraid and nervous) We gotta go! There are about a thousand Kavanamon on one side, coming torwards us fast! They're backed by twenty Flaremon and hundreds of Ehrgeizmon! And on the other side we have about two hundred Catalunamon and behind them about fiftyTroodmons!  
  
MISTY: What are you talking about?  
  
GATOMON: Of course! The Holy War!  
  
MIMI: Please explain and explain fast!  
  
GOMAMON: Its a war thats been lasting for over five hundred years. The Troodmon and Catalunamon believe this place as holy and all Digimon are allowed to worship here, but the Kavanamon, Flaremon, and Ehrgeizmon think nobody should be allowed.  
  
KARI: I may be wrong, but I don't think the good guys are gonna win this round.  
  
GABUMON: No. they aren't.  
  
T.K.:(angrily) This is foolish! Why would they be doing this?  
  
PALMON: It's what they beileve in.  
  
JOE: What do these thing look like anyway?  
  
IZZY: Got it right here. All of them are tall, so they may over look us. The Troodmon look like they are made of blades and have green skin. They're attack is the "Pana Cross." Catalunamon are giant white cats. Their attack is "Taka Bomb." Kavanamon are large black demans and canibals. Their attack is the "Swatzika Boomerang". Flaremon are living infernoes. They look like whales on fire. Their attack is "Magic Flare." And the Ehrgeizmon.... they are blue furred ceneatars. Their attack is called "Seerow's Wraith."  
  
TAI: Whats the fastest way out of here?  
  
IZZY: Straight where we've been going.  
  
MISTY: All right. Lets go.  
  
SORA:(annoyed) And since when were you in command Misty?  
  
MISTY:(annoyed) I never said I was in command. I'm just making a suggestion.  
  
SORA: Just like back with Ash?  
  
Misty turned red with anger, but didn't reply. Sora smiled smugly knowing she had won.  
  
TAI: Misty's right. Let's go.  
  
AGUMON: No!  
  
TAI:(nervous and angry) What then? Wait for those things to kill us?  
  
MATT: No! We stay here and burrow underground!  
  
PATAMON: That way we won't get involved in the battle.  
  
MISTY:(removing Pokeballs) Sounds good. Everyone... Come out!  
  
All of Misty's Pokemon appeared. They helped the Digimon dig a deep hole, that ran at an angle. Everyone ran in just as the battle began. They all kneeled and listened as Digimon roared out attacks and screamed in pain. Blood splashed at the entrance. SOon the metalic stench of blood was everywhere. After twenty minutes, the battle seemed to fade away. Everyone came out and saw at least 20 Kavanamon approaching three wounded Catalunamon and two Troodmon. It would be over in minutes.  
  
KARI: (afraid) We have to do something.  
  
MATT: No. We can't get involved in their war.  
  
MISTY: Yeah, that's what you say... but what are we really gonna do?  
  
TAI: (nodding) All right. A fast Digivolve. We help them out and leave.  
  
But before anyone could start, the good Digimon exploded. The shockwave threw the Digimon, Digi-Destined, and Misty back. Misty landed on her back, half unconsious, but saw the Flaremon laughing at its work. The Flaremon, Ehrgeizmon, and Kavanamon stormed back now that they won. A huge clawed foot almost crushed Agumon, but missed by inches. The winner Digimon stampeded by, ignoring the humans and Digimon. Soon it was all quiet.  
  
KARI: (crying) Oh god... Let's get out of here!  
  
TAI: (hugging Kari) It's ok. Your right. Everyone, we move.  
  
The Digi-Destined, Misty, and digimon left the blood field. Eventually they reached the other side of the land. All of a sudden a net fell over the Digi-Destined and Misty.   
  
TAI: Arrgghh....how'd we get into this net?   
  
MISTY: SOMEONE THREW IT ON US YOU DUMB-ASS!   
  
TAI: I know that! But who?   
  
Then the three remaining Dark Masters stepped out.   
  
MATT: The Dark Masters!   
  
PUPPETMON: You've got that right!   
  
JOE: Look, could you just try to kill us later? We're kinda beat up.  
  
Misty has a sweatdrop and whacked Joe for saying that.   
  
PIEDMON: But now's the perfect time to kill you though.  
  
PUPPETMON: RIGHT! Since the ropes suck out your digimon's energy, you can't even Digivolve to battle! HA HA HA HA HA HA!  
  
MISTY: You better let us out right now! Or I'll be forced to use my Pokémon on you.   
  
Puppetmon jumps back behind Piedmon in mock fear.   
  
PUPPETMON: EEEEK! I'm scared I'm really scared!   
  
PIEDMON: (whacks Puppetmon) Stop being a dumb ass  
  
METALSEADRAMON: Come on. Let's end this before they get out!   
  
PIEDMON: Your right. We better get it over with!   
  
AGUMON: STOP!   
  
PUPPETMON: PUPPET...  
  
A voice: HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!   
  
DARK MASTERS: Eh what?   
  
They turn around to see Ash looking angry.   
  
MISTY & DIGI-DESTINED: It's Ash!   
  
PUPPETMON: Oh...it's the Pokémon trainer. What's with your hair, is it supposedly the latest fashion?   
  
ASH: I'll worry about my own hair and you worry about your own pathetic excuse for hair. Cyndaquil,GO!  
  
Cyndaquil comes out looking all cute and adorable. The Dark Masters have sweatdrops. They've seen the kind of power Cyndaquil has.   
  
ASH: CYNDAQUIL! Fire Spin them all now!   
  
CYNDAQUIL: Cyndaaaaaaaaaaaa...... QUIL!  
  
Cyndaquil launched out fire in a whirlpool that engulfed the Dark Masters and completely. It sent them hurtling through the air. The flames also broke apart the net, freeing the others..   
  
SORA: Ash you came back!   
  
ASH: Yeah I came back.   
  
MISTY: But why? Weren't you mad at me?   
  
ASH: I was, but I'm over it now.  
  
MISTY: I'm sorry. Friends forever?   
  
Misty holds out her hand in that position where everyone puts his or her hands on top of the other. Ash puts his quickly. Then Pikachu jumps up to put his hand on too.  
  
ASH: Friends forever! (Winks at Misty)   
  
PIKACHU: Pikachu!   
  
Narrator: Now that one event has been handled, what will await our heros as they travel through this strange world? 


	7. The Extreme!

Early the morning, Digimon were creeping around Ash, Misty, and the Digi-Destined's campgrounds. One went up to where Ash was sleeping next to Pikachu. Carefully, the Digimon grabbed injected Ash with an oarnge syringe. It then gently removed Ash away from Pikachu and put him in a black glass container, and sealed it up. Then another Digimon left a note by Misty. Then they ran off quickly.   
  
PUPPETMON: (idiotic laugh) That was easier than taking candy from a baby!   
  
METALSEADRAMON: Indeed.  
  
PUPPETMON: Why didn't we just whack em all?  
  
METALSEADRAMON: Piedmon wants to play with the Digi Destined some more, but Ash and Misty have become a problem. I agree with you though. They are all to dangerous.  
  
PUPPETMON: Yeah! Good thing I came up with this devious scheme.   
  
METALSEADRAMON: If I remember correctly, it was Piedmon that gave us the mission...   
  
PUPPETMON: (annoyed) Kiss my wooden ass!   
  
The two continued on their way.  
  
GATOMON ANNOUNCING TITLE: The Extreme!  
  
Misty was the first one to wake up. She noticed everything in place, except , something was missing. It took her a moment to realize what was wrong.  
  
Where was Ash?  
  
Misty got up to look for Ash but couldn't find him. It was just then when she stepped on something next to her sleeping bag. It was the note. She picked it up and began reading.   
  
MISTY: Let's see here, Hello brat... Come to the address below alone, or else you'll never see Ash alive again...... The Dark Masters.  
  
Misty crinkled the letter.   
  
MISTY:(worried) I should wake the others.... but no... it says alone... I got no choice.  
  
Misty quickly changed carefully packed up her sleeping bag and left it near Tai. She then set Pikachu down next to Agumon. She gave Pikachu a light kiss on the forehead. Misty checked Izzys computer and found the location. She headed off to save Ash.  
  
After 3 hours Misty had reached the edge of what looked like a small factory.   
  
MISTY: (looking at the letter) Well.... I'm hear. Time to save Ash.  
  
Misty entered the building. If she looked back, Misty would have seen Matt and Tai and Pikachu were following as well. They quietly headed for the building.  
  
*********  
Misty squinted in the darkness. All she could make out were large machines, but nobody else. After ten minutes, Puppetmon walked over and stood a few feet away. Misty glared at him angrily.  
  
MISTY: I'm here. Now where's Ash?  
  
PUPPETMON: We've been expecting you. Follow me, and don't try anything or else.....  
  
Misty nodded and began following. Puppetmon and her entered an elevator. It went down three levels. When Misty stepped out, she stood in awe at what he saw. It looked like a huge factory of some sort.  
  
Puppetmon walked over to a door and opened it. Misty went in and Puppetmon followed. In the room was Ash, Metalseadramon, and Piedmon.  
  
ASH: MISTY!  
  
PIEDMON: (smacks Ash) Quiet boy.  
  
Misty ran for Ash, but Metalseadramon got in her way and knocked her to the ground.  
  
PIEDMON:(pointing at Ash)You want this lowly piece of gutter trash I presume?   
  
MISTY: (flipping Piedmon the bird) Of course I do! Let Ash go now!  
  
PIEDMON: After he killed Machinedramon, I should kill him.  
  
Misty and Piedmon eyes met. Both glared at each other, neither willing to look away.  
  
MISTY: What do you want?  
  
PUPPETMON: Yours and his Pokemon.   
  
MISTY: And what if I don't give them back?   
  
METALSEADRAMON: We can do alot of things..  
  
Misty stepped back in horror.   
  
ASH: MISTY! RUN! DONT LISTEN TO THEM!  
  
PUPPETMON: QUIET BOY!  
  
Puppetmon then smacked Ash across the head. He flinched but didn't cry in pain. He looked at Misty deperately.  
  
ASH: Misty! Don't worry about...  
  
PIEDMON: (puunching Ash in the stomach and face) I SAID QUIET!  
  
MISTY: If.... If I do get our Pokemon.... will you let Ash go?  
  
ASH: (gasping for air) Misty... please don't!  
  
Misty wiped away some tears and nodded. She wouldn't turn over the Pokemon. The Dark Masters saw this and sighed.  
  
METALSEADRAMON: Puppetmon, I believe we could change her mind. Did you bring the toy?  
  
PUPPETMON:(holding a whip) HEHEHEHEHEHE Of course.  
  
MISTY: (horrified) NO!  
  
Puppetmon whipped Ash across the back. He gasped in pain, but didnt scream. Puppetmon whipped Ash two more times before he yelled. Misty flinched in sadness and horror.  
  
Puppetmon then pulled out another whip and handed it to Piedmon. The two then started to visiously whip Ash. Large welts appeared on his body and blood oozed from a fe cuts. After each whip shot, Ash screamed in pain.  
  
MISTY: (thinking) Oh Ash.... please quit screaming. I.... I can't stand this. (outloud) Enough! Please stop! Quit attacking Ash...  
  
The Dark masters stopped the attacks and looked at Misty.  
  
METALSEADRAMON: Then you will give up the Pokemon.  
  
ASH: (weakly) Misty.... no....  
  
Just then,Tai, Matt, and Pikachu burst out the elevator. They glared at the Dark Masters angrily.  
  
PIKACHU: (launches electricity) PIKACHUUUUUUU!  
  
The electric blast stops in the middle of the room and vanishes.  
  
Pikachu: (ears lowered) Chu.   
  
TAI: How did, how did that happen?   
  
PIEDMON:(annoyed) You'd be surprised at the many secrets of this room.   
  
PUPPETMON: Piedmon, things are going bad. Perhaps we should leave.  
  
PIEDMON: No. We will just kill Ash.  
  
MISTY: NO! Let Ash go and...you can... take me.   
  
PIEDMON: Really? This might prove interesting. All right then.   
  
Piedmon threw Ash into the Digi Destined. Misty looked at him and started to walk hesitantly to the Dark Masters.   
  
MATT/TAI/ASH: MISTY! COME BACK!  
  
MISTY: I'm sorry.  
  
TAI: NO! We can beat them...   
  
ASH: Misty! Don't go!  
  
PUPPETMON: To late. Misty get over here now. Its time for you to serve us!  
  
MISTY: (looking at Ash/Tai/Matt) I'm sorry, but I have to go.   
  
Matt and Tai nod in a sad and angry acceptance of Misty's choice, but Ash, despite the pain, ran over and hugged her. Misty was surprised but hugged back.  
  
MISTY: Ash, please don't be upset. Don't worry about me. I'll get back to you guys. I promise I will.   
  
Ash started to cry. Metalseadramon ripped Ash away from Misty and threw him against a wall. Ash still got up and ran to her, but some clear barrier stopped him. Ash yelled obsenities and threats at the Dark Masters. He then was drug back by Tai and Matt.  
  
Puppetmon handed Piedmon a small object. It looked like s computer chip. Piedmon slammed it onto the back of Mity's neck. Her eyes widened in shock and pain and she got off a short yell, but then she just stood there.  
  
MATT: What did you do to her?  
  
PUPPETMON: Misty, what are you and what is your sole purpose in life?  
  
MISTY: (flat voiced) I am your slave. My purpose is to to do whatever you order me to do Master.  
  
TAI: (clenching fist) No…this can't be.   
  
PIEDMON: Wonderful. The process went well. Your friend is now our slave and will do anything (smiles slyly) and I mean ANYTHING, we order her to.  
  
METALSEADRAMON: Wait a second.... where are her Pokemon?  
  
MISTY: (flat voiced) i left them with Pikachu.  
  
PUPPETMON: Oh well, can't have everything. Let's go and have some fun with our new toy.  
  
ASH: (breaking free from Tai and Matt) NO! IF YOU DO ANYTHING TO HER, I'LL KILL YOU!  
  
The Dark Masters and Slave-Misty ignored him and disappeared in a flash. Ash fell to his knees and began to cry. Just then all the Digimon and Digi-Destined came out of the elevator. Matt and Tai explained what happened. They walked over to Ash and helped him up.  
  
IZZY: We'll get Misty back.  
  
PALMON: If only she had waited for us! We could've thought up something else!   
  
MATT: Misty had to come alone, and there was nothing she could do about it...  
  
ASH: (crying) But I could've helped! I could've done something... and the Dark Masters have her. She's a complete slave. She'll obey any of their commands.  
  
JOE: (thoughtfully) Wow. She could be doing some pretty sickening stuff right now then, couldn't she? I mean Piedmon could have her suck...  
  
Joe was cut off as Pikachu shocked him, and Ash punched him in the face. Joe fell down and Ash leapt for him, but Matt and Tai held Ash to the ground. He began to thrash. To scream. Ash was pinned to the ground, but didn't give up. He screamed curses and threats at the Dark Masters.Soon they blended annd were nothing more then an incoherent roars of rage and sorrow. Soon pain and exhaustion over took Ash. Before he slipped into unconsioussness, he mad a promise.  
  
ASH: (thinking) I'll get you back Misty.... even if its the last thing I ever do...  
  
NARATOR:With Misty captured, the Digi-Destined and Ash have a new goal. To save her. 


	8. Misty's Message!

Ash looked around confused. He was in a large wood. All around him were trees that seemed to never end. The memory of what happened to Misty was fresh in Ash's head and nagging him. Ash glared at a tree and decided he had to find the others or someone who could help him get Misty back.. He started walking, but found nobody.  
  
ASH: Hello? Is there anybody there?  
  
He heard a gasp of surprise followed by a giggle.  
  
ASH: Who's there?  
  
He saw a flash of red hair and the face, but it was gone in a second.  
  
ASH: I'm not afraid! Show yourself!  
  
FEMALE VOICE: Ash?  
  
TAI'S VOICE: Misty's Message!  
  
Ash turned and saw Misty walk out of some bushes. He stared at her dumbly for a second before running over and hugging Misty tightly. She hugged back and let a few tears escape.  
  
ASH::(trying not to cry) Misty, how did you escape?  
  
MISTY: (sadly) I haven't. I don't got much time Ash. So just listen.  
  
ASH: Where is this?  
  
Misty sighed and smacked him with a mallet.  
  
MISTY: Didn't I just tell you to only listen?  
  
Ash nodded and she went on.  
  
MISTY: There's a flaw in the Slave Chip that the Dark Masters don't know. When used on a human, it allows that person's consiouness to be free from the body and enter the Astral Plane when the body is not in use. That's where we are now. I managed to get you in here to so I could update you. It's been five days since I was captured. They use me mostly for slave labor. Luckily, the Dark Masters have said that they wouldn't lower themselves to have a human please them, but I'm not to sure. I think Puppetmon plans to do things with me when he gets me alone with him. Ash... I'm scared.  
  
ASH: (comfortingly) Don't worry. We'll find you before anything happens.  
  
MISTY: I... I know you will. the Dark Masters have recruited four Gesomon to attack today. I don't know when though, but be prepared. Gesomon are water types, so use Pikachu.  
  
ASH: We'll beat them. Where are you though?  
  
MISTY: We've temporarily made base in Puppetmon's mansion. I don't know for how long.  
  
ASH: Misty.... you said that the capture was five days ago.... does that men I've been unconsious for five days?  
  
Misty nodded.  
  
ASH: How do I know this isn't a dream?  
  
Misty reached into her pocket and pulled out a Cascade Badge. With a quick movement she broke it in half and gave part to Ash.  
  
MISTY: When you wake, you'll have that half and I'll have the other," Misty said. "Uh oh. Ash. I'm being summoned. I gotta go.  
  
ASH: Please be carfeul Misty.  
  
MISTY: (smiling) I will Ash, but please hurry.  
  
Misty then faded out. A few seconds later Ash opened his eyes and was staring at Sora's face.  
  
SORA: (surprised and happy) Ash! Your awake!  
  
Ash slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
PIKACHU: (throwing itself at Ash) PIKAPI!  
  
Ash fell backward on impact and laughed. After a few minutes the two stopped and Ash sighed.  
  
ASH: where are we?  
  
SORA: We're in the villag of the Deramon.  
  
Ashs sighed and felt something poke him. He reached down and stared at what was in his hand.Pikachu also stared at it in surprise and recogniaztion.  
  
SORA: What is it?  
  
Ash held it up between two fingers. It looked like it was half of a blue tear. Pikachu stared at it in recognizition.  
  
ASH: (quietly) It's half of a Cascade badge. Sora... gather up the others. Tell them to be prepared for battle.  
  
Sora looked at him criously, but left the room. A few minutes later all the Digimon and Digi-destined were in the room with Ash. Each of them had a slightly nervous look because of Ash's message.  
  
KARI: Ash, whats going on?  
  
ASH: (same quiet voice) Four Gesomon are heading here to attack and kill us.  
  
GOMAMON:: (surprised) What?! Gesomon! How... how do you know?  
  
ASH: I'll explain everything later. For now just trust me. They're coming and there is going to be a huge throw down here.  
  
TAI: Then we better get out of here before they come.  
  
ASH: No.  
  
TAI: (surprised) Excuse me?  
  
ASH: We're not running. I'm sick of running. All we've been doing is playing a defensive game.  
  
MIMI: (shocked) This is not a game!  
  
ASH: Yes, it is. For the Dark Masters, this is just a game. and we've been playing it by their rules.  
  
Nobody said a word.  
  
ASH: Since me and Misty got here, almost every battle was started by the Dark Masters. With the exception of that one time, we've done nothing but defense.. You all know it as well as I do.  
  
MATT: He's right. If we are gonna win, we got to fight back.  
  
Everyone slowly agreed with Ash, one by one, except for Tai. He did not like the shift of power that was happening.  
  
TAI: (thinking) Who does Ash think he is? I'm the leader and I have more expeirience then him. I should be the one mking the orders.  
  
AGUMON: Tai! Do you agree with Ash?  
  
TAI: (dodging Agumons question) So what do you think we should do then Ash?  
  
ASH: Joe, you got some brains. What's the most needed thing in war?  
  
JOE: Ummmm..... Technology.  
  
ASH: And if thats equal?  
  
JOE: Numbers. Whoever gets the most guys will maybe win.  
  
ASH: Exactly. Numbers. We have that, but not enough.  
  
IZZY: What are you up to?  
  
ASH: Split up into two groups. A Mega-Level Digimon in each one.One groups job will be to get allies. The other will go after Misty. Tai, you make the groups.  
  
TAI: Izzy, Joe, Mimi, and Matt in ally group. The rest of us go for Misty.  
  
MATT: All right. We'll get alot of good Digimon.  
  
TENTOMON: Got that right!  
  
:MIMI: But what about the Gesomon?  
  
PALMON: Ash?  
  
ASH: Mimi and Sora. Alert the Deramon about the approaching battle. We can win without them, but we don't need any of them dead. Also, find out if they're with us or against us.  
  
They were about to leave when Tentomon blocked the door.  
  
TENTOMON: Izzy, I think you should tell them whil we're still together.  
  
Everyone looked over at Izzy.  
  
IZZY: I.... all right. Look at this.  
  
He punched a few buttons on his computer and brought up a map. He then highlighted a city and showed it to everyone.  
  
GOMAMON: (reading) Floramon Valley. Population One thousand seven hundred thirty five.  
  
IZZY: (grimly) Population... Zero.  
  
PATAMON: Izzy.... what do you mean?  
  
IZZY: The Dark Masters wiped out the town because we killed Machinedramon.  
  
Everyone stepped back in disgust and horror.  
  
GATOMON: (disgusted) Over seventeen hundred dead?  
  
Izzy nodded.  
  
IZZY: I think anytime we win.... they'll wipe out a Digimon town.  
  
GABUMON: Then... what can we do?  
  
PIKACHU: Pikapi... Pika Chu Chu Pika Pikachu Pi Pikachu Chu Pika! (Ash... I know its going to be hard to tell them, but you know what has to be done. Tell them.)  
  
ASH: (quietly) We have no choice. We have to beat the Dark Masters. No matter the cost....  
  
Ash looked at the ground. He felt like dirt. He could have just issued the death warrent on countless Digimon.... He didn't expect anyone to agree.  
  
SORA: I'm behind Ash.  
  
Ash looked up in surprise. Sora gave him a smile and looked at the others.  
  
SORA: If there's collateral damage... so be it. We have to win. For all of our worlds.  
  
Sora had to work to keep the tears back. Pikachu hopped onto her shoulder and gave a few pats.  
  
JOE: (scared) But can we do it? Do we have enough strength?  
  
MIMI: (very afraid) I don't think we can do it! We're not strong enough!  
  
ASH: (quietly but strongly) It is the time for each of us to reach into our souls and pull out the courage we may not even know we possess. Our enemy is strong. But we are stronger, because we are fighting for our lives and our freedom. For our very existence.  
  
Tai simply nodded. After that, what more could be said?  
  
The other Digi-Destined slowly agreed. First Matt. Then T.K. and Kari. Then Izzy. Finally, Joe and Mimi slowly nodded. The Digimon smiled at their trainers. It was a grim smile.  
  
TAI: I didn't think it would come to this. Mimi and Sora, Tell the Deramon.  
  
MIMI: What should we tell them?  
  
Tai looked over to Ash.  
  
ASH: Tell them to prepare for war... 


	9. Battle of Geso-burg!

DEDICATION: Trunks' Girl 787. This chapters for you because of what you've done. For being there since the begining. For encouraging and demanding more. Thank you. I hope this chapter meets your request for more action.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash and Pikachu walked down the Main Street of the Deramon village. The Gesomon were coming, and the Deramon had already agreed to join the Digi- Destined army. They had taken to the woods to search for the approachinng Gesomon. Ash sighed and kicked a rock.  
  
ASH:(tiredly) Pikachu... this battle... it's gonna be diffrent from any other battle we've been in.  
  
PIKACHU: Pi Chu. (I know.)  
  
ASH: But its for a good cause right? For Misty and all?  
  
PIKACHU Pi. (Yes.)  
  
ASH: Then why do I feel do bad? I mean the Gesomon are bad guys. SO why should I care about there lives?  
  
PIKACHU: Pi... Pi Pikachu. Pika pi Chu PikaPi. (I... I don't know. That's just how you are Ash.)  
  
Suddenly an injured Deramon shot out of the woods. It collapsed at Ash's feet and looked up.  
  
DERAMON: Gesomon.... two.... miles.... weat.....  
  
ASH: Noctowl! I choose you!  
  
Noctowl came out of its Pokeball.  
  
ASH: Noctowl, take this Deramon to a hospital.  
  
Noctowl nodded and picked up the injured Digimon. It quickly fle of.  
  
ASH: Come on Pikachu. Let's go warn the others.  
  
ASH INTRODUCING TITLE: The Battle of Geso-burg!  
  
Ash, Pikachu, and the Digi-Destined stood inside what had been the Mayor Deramon's living room. Now it was a war room. In the middle was a small map of the surrounding area. Ash sighed looking at it.  
  
GABUMON: One coming from north, south, east, and west.  
  
GATOMON: And reports say each Gesomon has four Garbagemon.  
  
ASH: (with a sigh) All right. My best guess is we hit them all at once.  
  
KARI: How?  
  
ASH: Four groups of two. That should be ample for defeating them.  
  
TAI: Except there are nine of us.  
  
MATT: One to stay behind?  
  
ASH: (shaking head) No. One to go for Misty while the rest defend the town.  
  
SORA: (knowing answer) Who's going?  
  
ASH/MATT/TAI: ME.  
  
The three looked at each other surprised. Then angry.  
  
MATT: Only one of goes.  
  
TAI: Ash, can I speak to you in the hall?  
  
Ash nodded and the two left. They closed the door and glared at each other.  
  
TAI: (angrily) I don't know what your doing Ketchum, but your staying behind.  
  
ASH: (defiant and mad) Says who?  
  
TAI: (angry) Me.  
  
ASH: Big deal. Like I'm gonna listen to you?  
  
TAI: (angry) I'm the leader and you will do what I order!  
  
ASH: (standing eye to eye with Tai) Let's get one thing straight now boy. I am not one of the Digi-Destiined that you lead. So I don't have to listen to you.  
  
TAI: (enraged) Yes. You. Do.  
  
ASH: No, I don't. Your not my father. Your not my mom. Your not my boss. And you mosty certaintly are NOT my leader.  
  
Tai took a swing at Ash. He missed and got thrown into a wall for his troubles. Tai turned and tried again, but Ash blocked and punched Tai in the stoach. He followed it up with a shot to the chest and a kick to the face, Tai fell down and Ash quickly pinned him.  
  
ASH: (calmly) Now heres whats gonna happen. We're gonna go in there and let them vote on which of us goes.  
  
TAI: (Pissed off extremely) Fine. You'll see who they're loyal to me.  
  
Ash let Tai go and walked back into the room. Tai followed a second later.  
  
TAI:(barely hiding anger) We're voting on who goes.. Joe?  
  
JOE: (nervously) Why... I... Ummm.... Ash. Ash goes.  
  
SORA: (Confidently) Ash.  
  
KARI: Tai.  
  
T.K. :Matt.  
  
IZZY: Tai.  
  
MIMI: Matt.  
  
AGUMON: Tai.  
  
GABUMON: Matt.  
  
PALMON: Tai  
  
PATAMON: Ash.  
  
BIYOMON: Ash  
  
GOMAMON: Matt.  
  
Everyone looked at Gatomon.  
  
KARI: Its a tie. Looks like your the tye breaker Gatomon!  
  
GATOMON:(annoyed) Oh happy days.  
  
ASH: (tiredly) Who do you thinks best for the job? It doesn't really matter to me who goes, as long as Misty comes back safe.  
  
Sora blinked in surprise, but didn't say anything. Everyone else stared at Ash also.  
  
GOMAMON: So.... you do like her?  
  
ASH: (angrily) AS A FRIEND!  
  
TAI: (smuggly) Anyway Gatomon who goes?  
  
Gatomon blinked. She didn't like Tai's reaction. He was so sure he won, just because Gatomon was his sisters Digimon? Gatomon smiled. He had another think coming... Matt... No. Not Matt. He was to good a battler and would be needed. So only one choice.  
  
GATOMON: (calmly, if not bored) Ash.  
  
Tai's eyes widened in shock. Matt stood there, acceptance sinking in. Ash nodded his thanks.  
  
ASH: I guess all thats left is to choose groups. Sora? Your call.  
  
SORA: HMMM. Okay. Tai and me to the North. Kari and Izzy East. Matt and MiMi South. Joe and T.K. West.  
  
TAI: (calming down) Teams sound good. Lets go.  
  
ASH: Wait.  
  
TAI: (annoyed) For what?  
  
Ash picked off 4 Pokeballs and called out Totodile, Bulbasaur, Chikorita, and Cyndaquil.  
  
ASH: Totodile. Your with Joe's group. Chikorita, Go with Sora. Bulbasaur, Matt. Cyndaquil, Izzy..  
  
The Pokemon nodded and went to the Digi-Destined they were assigned to. Ash then handed Sora Noctowls Pokeball.  
  
ASH: I'm taking Heracross and Pikachu. Take care of Noctowl until I get back.  
  
Sora nodded and Ash walked off without saying another word.  
  
MATT: All right people. We got a job to do. Lets do it.  
  
Everyone left the house and the Digimon quickly digivolved to either Champion, Ultimate, or Mega. The four groups split up and went theirseperate ways. The whole way North, Tai was stewing over the recent shift of power. Sora noticed, but decided to respect Tai's privacy.  
  
SORA: So... where are they?  
  
VOICE: ATTACK!  
  
Gesomon and the five Garbagemon leaped for the stunned Digimon, but Chikorita reacted. Svereal Razor Leafs shot out and struck the bad Digimon back.Chikorita then used vine whip to knock them back.  
  
CHIKORITA: Chiko Ri? Chiko! (who rules? Me!)  
  
GESOMON: We can't let the win!  
  
WARGREYMON: Let's do it!  
  
Wargreymon and Gesomon charged at each other. The Garbagemon opened fire on Garudamon and Chikorita. Both easily dodged and went on the offensive, Chikorita released a volley of Leaves on one Garbagemon. It screaed in pain and fired blindly. One of the shots struck Garudamon. She faltered, but anaged to fix her flight before it was to late.  
  
Garudamon swooped down and used Wing Blade. Two Garbagemon were thrown back in pain, but shot her four times. One of the aied for her head, but Chikorita used Tackle attack on the gun. It was knocked aside just as the trigger was pulled. The blast tore off the head of another Garbagemon. The corpse fell to the ground and disintergrated into data. Chikorita nodded in satisfaction, but was then thrown against a oulder by a Garbagemon.  
  
Chikorita was stunned, but anaged to get out of the way as a shot destroyed the boulder. Chikorita then used Sweet Scent. The Garbagemon got a whiff and hetitated. Garudamon took advantage and swooped down. She tore a Garbagemon in half with her talons.  
  
The three remaining Garbagemon fell back and regrouped. They then opened fire on Garudamon. She screamed in pain as the bullets tore through wing and arm. Garudamon barely managed to get back into the sky, as her wounds sprayed blood down.  
  
GARUDAMON: WING BLADE!  
  
The flaming bird shot down and killed two of the Garbagemon. However, Garudamon had used up the last of her energy. She returned to Biyomon and crashed into the ground by Sora. She picked up the injured and unconsious bird crying.  
  
Chikorita and the last Garbagemon stared at each other. The Digion lifted its gun and opened fire, but Chikorita used Agility and dodged. She then tried a Tackle attack, but Garbagemon punched her in the head. Chikorita was thrown back and landed hard in the dirt. She moaned in pain as she slowly got back up. Chikorita felt blood start to ooze from a cut on her forehead.  
  
Chikorita charged for another Tackle, but was clubbed by Garbagemon's gun. She fell to the ground with a squeal. Garbagemon picked up the wounded plant type, and slammed it down on its garbage can. Chikorita bounced off, but stubbornly got up to see the gun pointed at her head.  
  
Suddenly there was a blur of brown and red. The Garbagemon yelled in shock as Noctowl ripped the gun away and flew off with it. It then flew high and used Foresight. Noctowl then dropped like a stone. The Garbagemon tried to run, but it was locked in. Noctowl hit it hard, and split the Digimons head in half.  
  
  
  
Wargereymon layed on the grouns stunned. Gesomon had proven to be tougher then originally thought. Even though one of its tentacles were ripped off, it still fought. Eventually the whippings of the remaining tentacle had been to much and Wargreyon collapsed. It stared up in a sad acceptance as Gesomon went for the deathblow.  
  
Before it could come down though, a series of sall green vines wrapped around it. Gesomon tryed tobring the attack down, but the vines held. The Digimon looked back to see the vines emerging from the hurt Chikorita. It stared at the bigger oponent stubbornly, and held the whips. Small white particles of light started to fall on the Pokemon. Sora remembered Ash telling her about this attack.  
  
SORA: (whisper)) Solar Beam.....  
  
CHIKORITA: CHIKA!  
  
A white beam of ligth shot out. It was the size of a submarine. The ground under the beam ripped up and flew through the air by the force. The Solar Beam hit the Gesomon. It screamed in pain as the powerful attack tore through it. Gesomon then exploded, throwing data into the air. Chikorita nodded grimly and hobbled over to the now Agumon.  
  
SORA: Your bleeding.  
  
Tai blinked and rubbed his head. He felt a few small cuts, fro where flying rocks hit, bleed. He also found any bruises. Tai glanced at Sora and noticed she was bruised and had a large cut on her forehead. Tai tore off part of his shirt and wrapped it around the cut. Sora smiled at him  
  
SORA: (blushing fro Tai's care) Thanks.  
  
TAI: (blushing) Hey, its no biggie.  
  
AGUMON: (limping over) I hate to break up the flirting, but we gotta go back.  
  
Tai and Sora blushed more from Agumons words. Tai picked up the tired Pokemon and carried it. The group was soon in town and was surprised to find everyone else there. No body had escaped uninjured though. All the Digimon were scratched and bruised, but nothing serious..  
  
Kari had gotten a big bruise on her arm and had a bandage around her head. Part of her hair had been burned off when Cyndaquils flame thrower had been reflected. She wasn't mad though, but seemed to be enjoying the fact T.K, who got off with minor scratches and bruises, was paying alot of attention to her.  
  
Mimi was beiing looked after by Matt. She seeed to have a small smile on her face. Her arm was wrapped in a bandage. It had been cut from a near miss. Mimi's left eye was surrounded by a nice bruise. She also had a few other scratches.  
  
Matt had gotten his shoulder dislocated, but that was fixed. He was a little stiff, but otherwise was fine. Matt was extremely guilty though because Mimi's bullet wound had happened because she pushed him out of the way of the bullet.  
  
Izzy and Joe had gotten their glasses broken. Already, the Deramon were replacing the. Both had scratches and bruises. Izzy had a minor concussion and Joe had a long cut on his leg.  
  
MATT: So what now? We going to help Ash?  
  
Everyone looked to Tai. He sighed and looked down. He felt like scum when he came to a desicion.  
  
TAI: (quietly) No. We're to injured. Ash is on his own. Misty's life is in his hands now.  
  
Everyone nodded. They knew that was true before Tai said it, but didn't want to admit it.  
  
KARI: Think he can do it?  
  
TAI: (shaking head) I don't know... 


	10. Friend And Foe Alike!

Ash darted through the woods with Pikachu right behind. He could barely hear the battles going on in the town he had just left, but Ash didn't care. He trusted the Digi-Destined... no... not Digi-Destined. Ash trusted his friends would be victorious.  
  
Suddenly Ash ran out onto a large field. On the other end was a huge mansion. Puppeton's mansion. Then Misty's image appeared infront of Ash.  
  
ASH INTRODUCING TITLE: Friend And Foe Alike!  
  
ASH: (surprised) MISTY!  
  
PIKACHU: PikachuPi! (Misty!)  
  
MISTY: Plase hurry....  
  
ASH: What is it? Whats wrong?  
  
MISTY: Piedmon and Metalseadramon left. I'm alone with Puppetmon and I think he's planning to...  
  
ASH: (cutting Misty off) NO! Don't worry Misty. We're almost there.  
  
PIKACHU: Pikachu Pi Pi Chu Pika Pika! Pi Pika Pi Pikachu Chu Pika.!(We'll layeth the smacketh down on Puppetmon's candy ass! If you smell what the Pikachu is cooking!)  
  
Misty and Ash looked at Pikachu in surprise as it lifted one of its eyebrows.  
  
ASH: Riiiight. Lets go Pikachu!  
  
MISTY: (fading out) Good Luck...  
  
Ash and Pikachu ran to the door. They cautiously opned it. Ash jumped back as several large daggers shot out and barely missed.  
  
ASH: This whole place is probably booby trapped. W're gonna have to be careful.  
  
PIKACHU: Chu. (Duh.)  
  
ASH: (throwing pokeball) Heracross! I choose you!  
  
Heracross poppd out in all its glory and lookd at Ash.  
  
ASH: Pikachu, ride Heracross so you dont fall into any traps.  
  
Pikachu nodded and got on. They then went into the house. Ash lookd around and saw hundreds of doors. Misty could be in anyone of them. Ash stard and cursed. Pikachu and Heracross suddenly shot off and zoomed by ach door. Ash stared at them in confusion, then realized they were both sniffing. Both knew Misty's smell by heart, and were looking.  
  
After a minute they stopped in front of a large door. Ash quickly ran up to them and looked at the door.  
  
ASH: Your sure Misty's in here?  
  
HERACROSS: Hera! Heracross Hera Heracro! (Yep! She's definitly in here!)  
  
ASH: Then what are we doing out here?  
  
Ash kicked open the door and charged in. To his surprie he was on some ort of balcony. Down below was Misty and Puppetmon.  
  
PUPPETMON: Okay whore. Time to get down to buissness. Get on your knees and suck my....  
  
ASH: (cutting in) NO! PIKACHU! HERACROSS! GO!  
  
Puppetmons head snapped up in surprise at hearing Ash. He only managed to get out a quick yelp of surprise as Heracross tackled him away from Misty. Pikachu rammed into Misty and knocked her back.  
  
Ash quickly leapt over the balcont and landed hard. He ignored the pain and ran over to Misty. H hugged her tightly, but she threw him off and backed away. She then went into a fighting stance.  
  
Ash glanced over and saw Heracross get thrown off Puppetmon. The bug Pokemon quickly flew back to Ash.  
  
PUPPETMON: So Ketchum, we meet again.  
  
ASH: (angrily) But this time your mine.  
  
PUPPETMON: Oh really? I doubt that. You'll have to go through your girlfriend first!  
  
ASH: SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! Wait... what do you mean?  
  
PUPPETMON: Misty, kill them.  
  
Misty charged forward. She started swining her fist, but the Pokemon easily dodged. Ash wasn't so fast. H took thre hots to the head and two to th stomach. Ash backd away from her and looked to the Pokemon.  
  
ASH: (in pain) HERACROSS! GO AFTER PUPPETMON! PIKACHU, STAY AND USE THE PLAN!  
  
Heracross shot for the evil Digimon while Ash and Misty fought. Ash refused to hit Misty, but she had no problem attacking him. Mity repatedly punched Ash in the chest and hit his head with a few spinning wheel kicks. Before long Ash was bleeding from his nose and mouth.  
  
ASH: Misty, please listen! It's me! Ash! Mr. Pokemon Master!  
  
Misty hesitated hearing the knickname she had given Ash, but the attacks were on again quickly. She tackled Ash to the ground and repeatedly struck his face. Ash yelled in pain, but managed to flip Misty off. He was quickly on top of her with a strong hold. SHe struggld and yelled in frustration, but couldn't break free.  
  
ASH: Misty, I know its tough but fight it. Cant you remembr me? Or Brock? Or Togepi?  
  
Misty stopped fighting at the mention of her baby Pokemon  
  
ASH: Rememer when Togepi got lost and was found by Houndoom? Remember how surprised we were when we found out what happened.  
  
MISTY: (quitly) Ash....  
  
ASH: Yeah Misty. Its me. Fight the chip Misty. I know you better thn anyone ever has or ever will, and I know you can do it!  
  
Misty shook or a fw seconds, but the Slave Chip was to powerful. SH started kicking and screaming again. Ash looked over at Pikachu and saw to whit flickering orbs above its electric pouches. Ash smiled.  
  
ASH: Pikachu, please tell me you ready!  
  
PIKACHU: Pi Pika Pikachu! Pika Pikachu Pi PikachuPi! (Oh hell yeah! Just get away from Misty!)  
  
ASH: No! Use it!  
  
Pikachu hesitated for a second but let it go. H was enveloped in a large white ball of energy. The ball grew and grew. In seconds it touched Ash and Misty. Both screamed in pain as th power flowed through them. After ten seconds it ended. Ash slowly got up, and smiled. He lifted Misty's head and pulled off the charred black chip.  
  
ASH: It worked Pikachu!  
  
PIKACHU: Pika! Pika Pikachu Pika Pi Chu! (Hooray! Now lets get Puppetmon!)  
  
Ash nodded and turned to Puppetmon just in time to see Heracross use Endure. Puppetmon punched Heracross in the head, and the Pokemon fell to the ground, seemingly unconsious. Puppetmon quickly pulled out his Magnum and pointed it at Ash.  
  
PUPPETMON: One down, two to go. (noticing Misty) What did you do to my slave?  
  
ASH: (nastily) Sh's not your slave. She's Misty Waterflower of Cerulan City.  
  
PUPPETMON: (pointing gun at Ash's head) Tell me or you both die.  
  
ASH: Big deal. You'll kill us either way.  
  
PUPPETMON: Tell me and I may let your electric rat live.  
  
Ash hsitatd and glancd at Pikachu. He then looked back at Puppetmon.  
  
ASH: Pikachu built up its electricity until it became magnitized.  
  
Puppetmon nodded in understandment.  
  
PUPPETMON: And creatd an electromagnetic pulse that destroyed my circuit. Clever. Very clever.  
  
ASH: (shrugging) Yeah, I thought so.  
  
PUPPETMON: (pointing gun) Now you die.  
  
Suddenly Heracross shot off the ground. It slammed its horn into Puppetmon's gun just as th triggr was being pulled.. The force twistd the gun so it was pointed at Puppetmon's head.. The gun boomed once and Puppetmon's head exploded. Hunks of wood and brain spattred against the wall and slowly oozed down, leaving a trail of gore. The hadless body then exploded into bits of data.  
  
ASH: (happily) WE BEAT HIM!  
  
PIKACHU: PIKACHUPI! (MISTY!)  
  
Ashs eyes widened and he ran over to her. He gasped seeing Misty wan't breathing, and had no pulse.  
  
ASH: (horrified) NO! MISTY!  
  
*SONG AND FLASHBACK TIME!!*  
  
  
  
I close my eyes  
  
And I can see  
  
The day we met  
  
Just one moment and I knew  
  
You're my best friend  
  
Do anything...for you  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
Misty stood fishing on the edge of Viridian River. Suddenly her line started moving.  
  
MISTY: OH! I got a bite!  
  
She pulled harder and out of the river came Ash and Pikachu. They landed hard and Misty quickly ran over.  
  
MISTY: Oh its just a kid... and a Pokemon!  
  
Ash opened his eyes and lookd up at the girl who just fihed him out.  
  
MISTY: Are you okay?  
  
ASH: (with a slight smile) Yeah, I'm okay.  
  
MISTY: (angry) Not you! Your Pokemon!  
  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
We've gone so far  
  
And done so much  
  
And I feel  
  
Like we've always been together  
  
Right by my side  
  
Through thick and thin  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
RUDY: Misty, I know you already made your desicion, but theese are for you.  
  
MISTY: (taking roses and blushing) I... Thank you Rudy.  
  
RUDY: Your a vey lucky man Ash.  
  
ASH: Huh?  
  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
You're the part of my life I'll always remember!  
  
The time has come...  
  
It's for the best, I know it  
  
Who could have guessed that you and I  
  
Somehow, someday  
  
We'd have to say goodbye  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
ASH: (floating above body with Haunter) I guess its time to go back.  
  
PIKACHU: Pika.  
  
The two floated down and into theirodies. Ash opened his eyes with a moan.  
  
ASH: Misty..  
  
MISTY: (happily) YOUR ALIVE!  
  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
You've helped me find  
  
The strength inside  
  
And the courage  
  
To make my dreams come true  
  
How will I find another friend,  
  
Like you?  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
RUDY: Dance yourself into a thunderbolt attack Starmie!  
  
Starmie twistd faster and faster. Suddenly it shot out a powerful thundrbolt. Squirtle caught it dead on and growled in pain.  
  
TRACEY: This looks bad Misty. Squirtle's really weak against electric attacks...  
  
Misty stared for a few seconds.  
  
MISTY: COME ON ASH! YOU CAN BEAT HIM!  
  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
Two of a kind  
  
That's what we are  
  
And it seems  
  
Like we were always winning  
  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
  
  
MISTY: I want you to know Ash, theres no hard felings about you winning Totodile.  
  
ASH: (surprised) Theres not?  
  
MISTY: Nope. Why would I want a Totodile who doed what it wants when I got a brand new Poliwhirl who evolved just for me?  
  
  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
But as our team is torn apart,  
  
I wish we could go back to the beginning!  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Matt and Tai nod in a sad and angry acceptance of Misty's choice, but Ash, despite the pain, ran over and hugged her. Misty was surprised but hugged back.  
  
MISTY: Ash, please don't be upset. Don't worry about me. I'll get back to you guys. I promise I will.  
  
Ash started to cry. Metalseadramon ripped Ash away from Misty and threw him against a wall.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
  
  
The time has come...  
  
It's for the best, I know it  
  
Who could have guessed that you and I  
  
Somehow, someway  
  
We'd have to say goodbye  
  
Somehow, today... we have to say... goodbye.  
  
  
  
*END SONG AND FLASHBACK MODE*  
  
ASH: (crying) Misty.....  
  
Ash stared at the limp form of his best friend. He hesitatd a second, but then started giving Misty CPR. He tried, but nothing happened. Ash cried in a mixture of frustration and sadness.  
  
ASH: (crying and yelling) Wake up you scrawny runt!  
  
Ash then punched Misty in the stomach. Th next thing he knew, he was on the oppisite side of the room with a a big lump on hi had. Ash lookd over and saw an enraged Misty standing up holding the Mallet.  
  
MISTY: (pissed off to the extreme) WHO YOU CALLING A SCRAWNY RUNT?!?! AND YOU HIT ME! YOUR DEAD MEAT ASH KETCHUM!!!!  
  
Misty chargd with mallet swinging, but stopped when she noticed Ash smiling and saw the tears in his eyes. She then saw the blood and bruises on his face.  
  
MISTY: (shocked and concernd) Ash! What happened?  
  
ASH: (surprised) You dont remember?  
  
MISTY: No. The last thing I remember is trading places with you for the Dark Masters.  
  
ASH: I'll tell you on the way back to the others. Lets get out of here.  
  
Ash recalld Heracross, and him, Misty, and Pikachu left.the mansion. Ash told Misty most of what happened. He left out the parts about what almost happnd. Just as Ash inished the story, they wer at the Deramon village. The Digi-Destined cherd happily seeing the two back. Misty was quickly taken to the hospital to get her injuris fixed. Ash declined and walked away from the group.  
  
  
  
*TWELVE HOURS LATER*  
  
  
  
Ash sat at the edge of th cliff and lookd at th sunset. It was one of the bst he had ever seen. This was perfect because it gave him peace and quiet to think about how close he came to losing Misty. He sat there deep in thought for twenty minutes before haring someone approaching. Ash glanced back and saw Misty.  
  
ASH: Hey Mist.  
  
MISTY: Hey Ash. Mind if I sit down?  
  
Ash scooted over and Misty sat next to him. The two stared at the sunset in silnce for a little bit.  
  
ASH: Remember anything yet?  
  
MISTY: (shaking head) No, and the Deramon are saying I probably never will remember.  
  
ASH: Oh...  
  
The two sat in silence for a little longer.  
  
MISTY: Quit a day today.  
  
ASH: (joking) Thats the understatement of the year.  
  
MISTY: (hesitantly) Yeah... Ash... I wanted to thank you. For coming and saving me.  
  
ASH: It was no biggie.  
  
MISTY: Yes it was. That was one of the nicest things anyones ever done for me.  
  
Misty then kissed Ash on the chek. His eyes widened in surprise, but he didnt yell in disgust or anything. Misty smiled hoping Ash would catch on,  
  
MISTY: (thinking) OH MY GOD! I JUST KISSED ASH! WONDER WHAT HE'S THINKING OR GONNA SAY.  
  
Misty studied his face looking for any reaction besides blush, but being the dense brick he is, Ash didn't put two and two together. He assumed she did that to show thanks, which was partly true  
  
ASH: (blushing) Was it really?  
  
Misty's jaw dropped. Ash was still in the conversation, and didn't comment on the kiss.  
  
MISTY: (mix of shock and frustration) Really Really. Ash... I'm really sorry about beating you down.  
  
ASH: (blushing starting to fade) Lets not go into that. You weren't in control of yourself.  
  
MISTY: But I still feel guilty...  
  
ASH: Misty, you should know by now I'll forgive you for anything you ever do.  
  
Ash stopped for a second and thought.  
  
ASH: Even if you stuck two angry squirells down my pants and had people place bets.  
  
Misty stard at Ash for a second and started to laugh. Ash soon joined hr. The two laughed for a few minutess before calming down.  
  
MISTY: (wiping away tears of laughter) Thanks Ash. I needed a laugh.  
  
ASH: No problem.  
  
MISTY: Thats what I like about you Ash. You know me bettr then any person ever has, or ever will.  
  
Ash's eyes widened in surprise on recognizing those words, but didn't say anything. He smiled at Misty and she smiled back. The two then watched and enjoyed the sunset.  
  
NARATOR: With Misty back, the group is again whole and the friendship between Ash and Misty is even stronger. But will that be able to help them defeat the last two Dark Masters? 


End file.
